Dear Father
by Fire-Wolf Warrior
Summary: Anna has been lied to most of her life. Her only solace is an unwanted diary. Finally, she has a chance to break free of her abusive guardians and attend Hogwarts. Just who is she, and why does the Ministry want her under their control? Will she finally meet the family she can't remember, and show them the letters she has written to them? A lot of OCs, Canon Characters later.
1. Chapter 1

*Okay, I know I have to say, just like you know what I'm going to say. I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the places, people, creatures, or objects found in either the books or the movies. They are all the wonderfully imaginative properties of J.K. Rowling. I do, however, have a wand, and a bad temper for those who use any of my original characters without my permission.*

Dear Father, Whoever you are,

I don't think I ever met you, or if I did, I'm sorry I don't remember you. I wish I knew more about you, but Auntie Priscilla says talking about you is a waste of time. Since I don't even know your name, or where you live, I can't send you letters. So I'll write to you in this diary. It was supposed to belong to Crystal, Auntie Pricilla's girl, but she didn't want it, so Auntie said I could have it. Maybe one day we'll find each other, and you can read all the letters I've written to you.

I guess I should have started by telling you who I am. My name is Anna Stone. I am eight years old, and I have long, dark brown hair and eyes that can't choose if they want to be soft green or dark yellow. My birthday is March 20. I live in Illinois with my Uncle Roland Stone, Auntie Pricilla, and my cousin Crystal. I have lived with them since I was three. Auntie says they got stuck with me when my mother, her sister, died, and that you didn't want me. I don't think I believe her. I know it's bad to think grown-ups are lying, but I heard them talking late one night. They were trying to find a way to get you to send money to them. Then Auntie said something about needing to show pictures, and Uncle said something about a potion.

Oh, you may have noticed that I can write really well. My teacher at the Muggle primary school says it's because I spend so much time reading. He says reading is good for children, that it helps them learn. I have one of the highest scores in the class. I have to be careful, though. If I get upset, I end up doing magic without meaning to. Then Uncle and Auntie get very mad at me.

That is all I can think to tell you right now. I'll write again tomorrow, if I can. I hope to meet you one day.

Love your daughter, Anna Stone

...

Anna laid down the quill she had been ordered to practice her writing with. Auntie Pricilla had said that she and Crystal would be going to a magic school when they were old enough, and all wizards and witches used parchment and quills to write. So each day, when they got home from the local Muggle primary school, the two girls were told to complete their homework, then practice with a quill for an hour.

Anna sighed softly, looking around her small room. Uncle Roland had used magic to add it on when Crystal began complaining two years ago that Anna took too much space in the room they had shared. So they had made a new room that was less than half the size of their precious daughter's and put Anna there. Anna thought they probably liked the arrangement better. They saw her when she did her chores, left or came home from school, and ate meals, but that was all. Her family didn't like her much.

She stretched, wincing at the aches from her earlier punishment. She had been ordered to attend the garden when she got home from school, and a few of the plants in the green house had been doing very poorly. She had tended to them, and they had perked right up. Literally. The plants had been pale and droopy, and they had brightened and lifted right before her eyes. Unfortunately, Crystal had seen it. Her cousin hated the fact that Anna had done her first accidental magic when she was only five, when her own had not come for two more years, when both of them were seven. So she often tried to get Anna in trouble whenever Anna's magic flared up.

This time, seeing she was working in the greenhouse, the blond-haired girl had rushed up and shoved Anna into a Venomous Tentacula plant. Instead of attacking Anna, as would have been expected, the vines simply grabbed her and set her down gently, then reached out to try and snare Crystal, the fanged flowers snapping viciously. Anna, fearing for her cousin, had delicately grabbed the vines and stroked them, urging them to calm down. Crystal had run crying to her parents, telling them Anna had chased her around the yard with the plant, threatening to feed her to it. And Anna was in trouble again.

Pricilla had used the cane this time, screaming at her for being so cruel and evil, then thrown her into her little room. Anna hated her room. It was in the basement, and the walls were of stone. Anna loved the outdoors, and nature, so being so cut off from it made her punishment worse. For as long as she could remember, plants and animals had liked her. Like the colony of Clabberts she found in the forest on her Uncle's land. The tree creatures looked like a cross between a monkey and a frog, and were rather cute in Anna's mind.

A pounding on the door cut off Anna's thoughts. She quickly tucked the diary under her mattress, just in time before her aunt opened the door. Roland was about six foot, ruddy-faced with carrot-colored hair, and a big, round belly. Pricilla was a bit shorter, though still tall for a woman, with mousy grayish brown hair, and was so fat she seemed to almost waddle when she walked. But both of them were more than strong enough to handle a petite eight-year-old girl.

Pricilla narrowed her grey eyes at her niece. "Don't stand there like an idiot," she snapped. "Get upstairs and get started on dinner. Not that you'll be getting any, with the stunt you pulled on your poor, sweet cousin."

Anna dipped her head, looking at the bare stone floor. "Yes, Aunt Pricilla," she said softly. She hurried past her glaring aunt and up the stairs to the kitchen. Dinner was soon ready, thanks to the fact that she often cooked for the family. Somehow, whenever she cooked, there always seemed to very little, but it turned out to be enough for the other three in the house to gorge themselves at each sitting. The groceries also seemed to stretch further…

Anna shook herself and focused on setting the table just right and serving the plates. A few minutes later, Uncle Roland, Aunt Pricilla, and Crystal were all seated and enjoying a delicious meal, while Anna was only allowed a few bites of the spinach, mainly because Crystal didn't want hers.

That night, Anna went to her little room, grateful for the tiny window high on one wall. There was grate on the outside, but the air that came in was fresh and filled with the smells of the forest. It took some time to find a position on her thin mattress on the floor that didn't make her back hurt, but she finally managed to slip off to sleep, dreaming of the open forests, of a tall man with laughing eyes that held her and said he was proud of her.

...

Far away, a man sighed wearily, staring at a jeweled locket. He gently opened the small ornament and gazed longingly at the picture inside, a small picture of a tiny baby girl, her sable curls held back by a pretty green ribbon, her bright eyes scrunched a little as she laughed. His finger tenderly traced each feature, features so much like his own. Five years he had searched. Five years since he had seen his precious child, since he had heard his baby girl laugh or seen her pretty eyes.

He had met the girl's mother and hired her as a secretary for his affairs. He had never pursued her, maintaining a professional distance from her. But the new woman had decided she would have him, not to mention his fortune. She had slipped him a powerful love potion, made him a slave to her will. Soon she was pregnant with their first child. He had been overjoyed, viewing the coming child as proof of their love.

Then, just before the babe was born, her supply of Amortentia had run out, and she had been barred from her potions lab on the Medi-witch's orders. The potion wore off, and he realized what had happened. Furious, he had gone home to find the maid in full labor. When the attending nurse placed his new daughter in his arms, he had felt his heart melt at the smile the tiny girl gave him. When his wife had demanded to hold her, he looked at her coldly.

"You may hold her," he had said. "Then you may say good-bye to her." At her shocked look, he had simply placed the newborn in her mother's arms. To the surprise of all, the girl took one look at her mother, then began to cry, her cries growing louder the longer she was held. His wife tried to nurse her, but the infant turned away, rejecting the woman that birthed her. Finally, the man had taken the distressed baby into his arms, and her cries ceased instantly.

He had divorced the woman soon after, showing proof of the woman using the love potions to declare their relationship null and void. The Ministry of Magic easily granted him custody of his daughter, denying the mother any contact. The next two years had been more than wonderful, they had been magical. Despite the circumstances that made her, he loved his little daughter with all his heart. He had raised her himself, preferring not to employ nannies. Though wealthy, his daughter was certainly not over spoiled. While her first word was a rather common "Daddy!" the next words she learned surprised all around them when the little toddler would fold her hands and softly say "Pwease?" Soon after, it had been joined by bright smiles and "Tank you!"

She had been two when he met his current wife. It was like finding a piece of himself he had not realized was lost. During their courtship, he insisted on meeting away from his home to prevent her knowing of his wealth. Though he did allow her to meet his little daughter, overjoyed when the toddler walked up to the auburn haired woman and said, "You my new Mama?"

His new wife had two sons, older than his daughter, but they quickly took to her. The three children were often seen together. That was, until the girl's mother had slipped in one night and taken his daughter from her room. They had vanished, and he had been searching ever since.

A warm hand fell on his shoulder, "We will find her," said his wife. "Come what may, we will find our baby."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, another new chapter. Just to let people know, this story follows an OC on her own experiences through Hogwarts during same time Harry Potter and his friends are there. This story contains a lot of child abuse. It will get worse before it gets better. The story will follow canon, for the most part, though it will diverge a little during the DH year.

Dear Father,

Sorry I haven't written for a while. Aunt Pricilla says that, as I am older now, I should be given more chores. My tenth birthday was a few months ago, and she says I am to take up doing the laundry and all the garden work. I am still very small for my age, and the shovel and rake are taller than me. But at least the plants like me and help me when they can. And the little Knarls that live nearby have fun coming in the night to dig in the gardens, so I asked them to only dig up the weeds and not touch the herbs or flowers.

I am able to write for now, but only because I am locked in my room again. I can't wait to be accepted to a Magic School and learn to control my magic. Today, Crystal became very angry when Uncle Roland gave us a lesson in potion making. He wanted us to brew the Boil – Removing Potion. Everything went well, until Crystal forgot to remove her potion from heat before adding the slugs. Of course, it exploded, but Uncle was able to raise a Shield Charm to keep her from getting burned. My magic reacted and made a Shield Charm for me. Crystal was angry that my potion came out alright. So she said I slipped something into it and made it go off.

I really do try to behave, Father, but they are very hard to please. I wonder if there has ever been a witch or wizard that started school early. It's a good thing I have these spells I do so much, otherwise my magic would be even wilder. I can't help but wonder if I get these traits from you. After all, no one in this family has the dark hair or green and gold eyes like I do, and they certainly don't have a vine-like tattoo on the left side of their face. I used to wonder of it was a scar, but it really is more like a tattoo, or a birthmark. Makes me wonder.

Love your daughter, Anna

...***...

One lovely morning, in mid-July, the family was eating breakfast. Uncle Roland was reading the local Wizarding news, and Aunt Pricilla was going through the handful of letters they had received. Crystal was eagerly eating her stack of pancakes, while Anna nibbled at her piece of dry toast. Hopefully, she would be able to finish her chores in time to go spend a few hours in the greenhouse or forest. She thought she had seen a bowtruckle inhabiting an old oak tree there.

"Roland, look at this," said Pricilla. She handed him a piece of parchment with an official-looking seal on it. "It's from the American Ministry."

"I see, Cilla," he replied. "Well, we have little choice. I will send an owl that they are welcome to send a Ministry Official. If we are lucky, our sweet Crystal may just find herself on scholarship or even early enrollment. It's beyond rare, but possible. Tabby!"

With a crack, one of the two house elves appeared. "How may I be helping Master Stone?" she asked with a deep bow.

"Guests will be arriving from the Ministry in three days," said Uncle Roland imperiously. "I want the manor cleaned from top to bottom, the lawn trimmed, and the garden in perfect order, is that clear?"

"Yes, Master," answered little Tabby, her nose nearly on the floor. "I will be telling Crow right away." She disappeared with a crack, but not before shooting a sad look at Anna. She wondered why the two house elves often looked at her like that; they had done so as long as she could remember. She had asked them once, but Crow, Tabby's brother, had shook his head morosely and informed her that the two of them had been ordered to silence.

She was jolted from her musings by her uncle's voice. "Anna, you will assist the elves. You will ensure the garden looks its best, then you will stay to your room while our guests are here, is that clear?" She nodded silently. "Good, this letter says the Ministry has picked up unusual reading from an underage witch or wizard, and they wish to assess any children here to see if a simple magic binding spell is all that is needed, or if other actions are required." He turned proudly to his perfect daughter. "We knew Crystal was strong, with the way the flowers outside all bloom at odd times, and all the other little incidents. This just proves it."

Anna frowned slightly. The flowers and plants hated Crystal. They often gave Anna impressions of the blond-haired girl ripping them up and tearing their leaves off. While it didn't hurt, per say, damage to their roots hindered their growth, while tearing off too many leaves would leave them hungry and weak. Anna stood from her stool in the corner and hurried to wash her dishes. Once all the dishes were washed and put away, she ran downstairs to change before going out to the garden.

When she arrived at the herb garden, she couldn't help a smile. The little hedgehog-like Knarls had been busy. While it was very bad idea to intentionally leave food for them, lest they mistake it for a trap and savage the lawn, she would 'accidentally' drop bits of a sandwich or other foods as she worked. After a while, they got in the habit of digging up weeds around the garden, making her work easier. In gratitude, she made sure that their burrow, hidden under a lovely rhododendron, was not disturbed.

Anna set down her bucket and began tossing the loosened weeds into it, shaking off the dirt from their roots. Once her bucket was full, she it heaved to the compost bin she had built, dumping the contents before repeating the action. Three hours later, the entire garden was weeded. She retrieved the clippers, the only tool she was permitted for trimming, and set to work on the grass. Every few yards, she would scrape up the clippings and drop then in her bucket. Back and forth she moved, clipping and scraping. By the time she stopped to munch on a few fresh carrots and beans, she had done only a third of the back yard. She would have to do the front during the night, since Aunt Pricilla said she wasn't to be seen by any neighbors.

Anna worked for hours, not stopping until after the sun was down. After nightfall, she abandoned her efforts on the back lawn and went to tend the front. To her delight, a few of the Clabberts from the nearby forest came hopping up to her. She took a breath and focused on her wish for them to trim the grass to an even length. A few minutes later, a half dozen of the monkey-like beasts were plucking the grass blades.

A soft thud behind her made her freeze. She whirled around, fearful her aunt or uncle had come out and seen the beasts she counted as her friends. They hated beasts. Anna stared in shock at what had approached her. Definitely not her aunt or uncle. This creature had the torso and body of a man that flowed seamlessly into the strong body of a horse, the soft, short fur a dark gray.

"Little one," the creature said in a soft voice. "How is it you are out of your shelter when the moon is so high? Does not your kind rest when the sun sleeps?"

Anna's eyes wandered over the centaur, stunned that one had approached her, much less spoken to her. She had seen tracks and other signs of a few that lived in the forest, but never seen one. Finally, she shook herself, remembering the books she had read about centaurs. They hated rudeness, and were very aloof.

"I apologize for staring," she said, bowing slightly. "I have read of centaurs, but never hoped to see one. To answer your question, I am required to complete my chores before I may go sleep. My family is embarrassed by my lack of control over my magic, so they insist I only tend this portion of the lawn after nightfall."

The centaur frowned. "But do not the foals of the wand users need much rest to grow strong, even as our own foals do?"

Anna shrugged. "I have been doing so for a few years now, and I am used to it. I enjoy the night. It is quiet, and peaceful. I will go to the forest tomorrow and rest among the trees."

The centaur bent and began tending one of the shrubs, skillfully plucking dead leaves and old blooms. "My brothers and I see you often in the forest. You seem very at ease beneath the branches." He chuckled softly. "Forgive me, Little One. I am named Bryce."

Anna smiled. "I'm Anna. It is a pleasure to know you."

"You are well-spoken for such a young foal."

"I read when Aunt and Uncle say I must stay in my room. Though I like working in the garden or gathering in the forest best. My room is… stifling."

Bryce looked at her in curiosity. "Indeed? I thought the wand users liked their comfortable homes. What is your room like?"

Anna frowned. "It is small. I shared a room with my cousin, the blond girl that lives here, but she wanted the room to herself. So my uncle used magic to build me a little space in the basement. It is all stone, with a small, high window. I can just see that big cedar tree from it. My bed is small, but I don't need much. At least in a little over a year, I'll be old enough to go to a magic school."

"I find I am glad I decided to approach you, Little One," said Bryce. "Most wand users and their young ones are quite rude. You are not. You are different." He stared at her a moment, then snorted softly. "I cannot quite read it, from you or the stars. My elder brothers are wiser. I will speak with them, though they will be a bit cross when they learn I came so close to a human home."

Anna smiled. "That should do for tonight. The Clabberts have done a fine job on the grass." She bowed carefully. "I thank you for your assistance and your companionship. If you are able, would you meet me at the big cedar tree in the forest? If your brother does not wish it, know that I will treasure the memory of this night."

Bryce dipped his head. "Until our next meeting, Human Filly." He turned and trotted away, leaving no prints. She turned once he disappeared into the trees and willed the Clabberts away. Even her uncle would have to admit the lawn looked good. The garden and green house would need her attention tomorrow. Silently, she slipped into the house, making sure not to wake the now sleeping family. She fell asleep, her dreams drifting until she saw a tall woman with mouse-brown hair that yelled at her, her round face red in anger. Anna felt the fear that always came with this dream. A flash of angry red light, then searing pain threw her mind into wakefulness. It took Anna two hours to fall asleep again.

...***...

The next day, after the breakfast dishes were done, Anna hurried out to the back garden. To her irritation, Crystal followed her. While Anna usually wore rough, old clothes that could handle hours in the dirt, Crystal wore frilly dresses, often in various over-bright shades and trimmed with lace. Anna sighed; it looked like it would be a while before she could go into the forest. She turned instead to the greenhouse, collecting cloths and a mild cleansing solution to wash the many glass panes.

"Isn't it exciting?" asked Crystal after a while. "Tomorrow, a person from the Ministry will come, and they will see how good my magic is, and I will be accepted to a fine school!" Her grey eyes became calculating. "But you are so dull, they will never even notice you. You'll never get into a decent magic school, and you'll end up just being a waitress or something as dull as you."

Anna focused on getting the grime off the glass panes, refusing to answer. Crystal had always been praised by her parents, who thought most of the accidental magic around the house was their perfect daughter's doing. Aunt Pricilla had gone so far as to look up the uniform robes for various magic schools around the world, commenting on which one would be most flattering to Crystal's figure and complexion.

"Are you listening to me?" demanded Crystal. She hated being ignored, believing she should always be the center of attention. "I said you're a loser, you'll never get into a decent school! Mommy and Daddy will make sure of it!" Crystal turned away and stormed back to the house in a huff. Anna took a deep breath of relief. An hour later, the glass was clean, the neat rows inside the greenhouse tidied, the Tentacula scolded for trying to grab other plants, and all the plants inside and out were watered.

Hiding a smile, Anna grabbed a basket by the back door, saying she was going to pick some wild berries to make a cobbler for their guests, and hurried off to the forest. Once the house was out of sight, she took a deep breath and relaxed. The trees and shrubs seemed to reach out for her, and she brushed a small hand along the various branches. She stopped at a few of the berry bushes, making sure to gather only the best of the edible berries.

After a little while of wondering, she finally arrived at the old cedar she always saw from her tiny window. She took a deep breath, loving the light, fresh scent of the needles. She lifted a hand to lightly brush against the wood.

Suddenly, a piece of the bark seemed to pull away and latch onto her hand. Anna bit back a cry of shock, but froze in place to see what the little creature would do. The little bowtruckle leapt back onto the cedar tree and looked at her angrily. Anna smiled at it.

"Sorry, little guardian," she said softly. "I do not wish to harm your tree. It is too lovely to cut." The beast seemed to calm a little at her words. "May I sit under the branches and enjoy this day?" she asked. The bowtruckle nodded and scampered back into the tree. Anna lay down at the roots of the tree, some low branches hiding her from sight should her family come looking. A few minutes later, she was dozing peacefully.

Soft thuds in the ground woke her, and she opened her eyes a slit to look around, careful not to let her breathing change. The sounds stopped a few paces away, and Anna heard voices whispering above her.

"This is the one you spoke of?" asked the first voice. It was deep, rich, and stern, like its owner had seen a great deal in his life, not all of it good. "She is very small. You say you felt something unusual from her?"

"She seems so peaceful, but that is very rare in this time for a wand user," said another voice, this one softer, lighter. "How is it she sleeps under a bowtruckle's tree? They do not like the humans near their homes."

"I told you, she is special," said a voice Anna remembered well. She smiled and slowly rolled over, sitting up.

"Bryce?" she called.

"Ah, she is awake now. Come, human filly, and meet my brothers," Bryce said. Anna smiled and emerged from beneath the branches of the cedar tree. Bryce stood just in front of two more centaurs, one a fine dapple grey with a silver tail, and the other a solid black. "The black one is Malachi, the eldest, and the silver one is my second brother, Cord. Brothers, this is the wand user foal I spoke of, Anna."

Anna bowed gracefully. "Sirs, I am deeply honored to meet you."

The two new centaurs looked at her in surprise. "She is very polite," said Cord. "Forgive us, little filly. We do not often speak with wand users."

Anna smiled. "I am not very accustomed to speaking with others, myself," she replied. "The plants and the animals are good for comfort, but intelligent conversation is more difficult to find."

A sound that was something like a whinny came from the Cord. Anna realized he was laughing. "If all humans were like this one, the centaurs would not hesitate to befriend them. Human foal Anna, you are welcome in this forest any time you like." He moved closer, looking at her curiously. "I also see what you meant about there being something different about her. The stars said there was a young one of great promise in this place. One that would herald great change. Malachi?"

The eldest brother, bigger than the other two, moved forward and gently took Anna's chin, turning her head left and right, as though examining her. He grabbed her hands and looked at the backs, then the palms, then looked straight into her eyes. Anna shivered a little. It felt like he was seeing something besides her odd-colored eyes. Malachi cocked his head a little. He reached out a strong, gentle hand and lightly brushed the left side of her face.

"Why are you hiding, noble one?" he said, his voice deep and rich. Anna felt her heart clench in alarm. How did he know? "I am many years older than these two. I know much that is hidden. Your kind have not been seen for a long while."

Anna bit her lip. "You can see my mark?" she whispered. "My eye is more yellow than the other, and Aunt Pricilla didn't like it, so I hid my eye and the mark. Does it have anything to do with all the accidental magic I do?" Malachi moved back and slowly lowered himself to lie on the ground, then motioned for her to join him. She did so, surprised when Bryce lay down just behind her and urged her to lie against him.

"What kind of magic do you cast?" asked Malachi.

"Mostly just with the plants and animals," she said. "The plants respond when I am near. They seem, well, happier. And I sort of feel what they need, water, sunshine, transplanting, harvesting. And the animals like me. Like the bowtruckle that let me rest under her tree, or the Clabberts that helped trim the lawn last night, or the little Knarls that dig in the garden and only disturb the weeds." She thought for a moment. "Crystal, the blond girl that lives in the house, she pushed me into the Venomous Tentacula once. The vines caught me and set me aside, then tried to attack her, instead."

The three brothers gasped. "Malachi," said Bryce. "Does this mean she…"

"Yes," was the response. "Little one, why were you working outside at night?"

"Someone is coming from the Ministry of Magic because of the high amount of accidental magic. Aunt and Uncle said Crystal will likely go to a very good school for magic. I keep wondering why they keep me if they dislike me so much."

"Listen to me well," said Malachi. "When the official comes to your house, let them see you, but not your mark. Hide it well. If anything happens, come to us. You belong to the forests, and her children will protect you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," she said, uneasy.

"Good. If you are sent to work again this night, come here. I will explain a bit more."


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Another chapter. I've really been inspired lately. I was amazed at the response I've had. Thank you to those that have reviewed, or are following this story. I took a little license with the Ministry, mostly because in the U.S., it would more likely be the Department of Magic, headed up by the Secretary of Magic that reports only to the President. This will most likely come up again in the story. So I'll be using Department to refer to the U.S. officials, and Ministry for their British counterparts. Now, on to the story!)

...***...

Father,

I do not know why I trusted these centaurs, but my heart told me they are good. I went that night and learned a great deal. They told me of the restrictions the Ministry had placed on all centaurs, and that they would try to do the same to me if they knew too much of my power. I learned that their dam, or mother, had come from a herd in Scotland. Malachi had been born among that herd, and the new family had migrated to America to find more open land.

Malachi is the biggest of the three, and the oldest. He's very strong, and a bit stern, but he feels responsible for the other two. He's very protective, and his coat is the purest black. The next is Cord, who is just as tall as Malachi, but more slender. He reminds me of the pictures of Muggle racehorses, lean and sleek, with pretty dapple gray fur and light eyes. He is quieter than the other two, more observant. He can read the stars and planets better than his brothers. I learn a lot from him about Astronomy. The youngest is Bryce, a dark gray that is shorter than the others, but as strong as Malachi. He is the playful one, and he teaches me a lot of the games young centaurs like to play. He says all young ones need the chance to play and have fun.

I have this unsettling feeling that something is going to happen when the Department agent arrives tomorrow. Malachi said that, if something bad happens, we'll run away and they will look after me. I think that a good idea. Aunt and Uncle are jumping back and forth between being excited, then worried until they are near frantic, then scowling angrily at me. Regardless of what happens, I will take this diary with me, and my quill and ink so I can keep writing to you.

...***...

Anna set the fresh berry cobbler on the kitchen counter to cool, then made sure the rest of the room was spotless. Once that was done she made sure all the flowers around the house were fresh and sweet-smelling, then hurried down to her room to change. She washed off in the small sink and brushed her long hair, making sure one lock fell over her golden left eye, just in case the charm Malachi said was on her mark failed.

Clean and refreshed, she slipped on the one nice dress she had, a deep green dress that flared widely at her hips and swirled prettily around her ankles. She fastened her hair in a black ribbon and slipped on her shoes. She hurried up the stairs to hear a final lecture from her aunt about how she was to behave at all times, then went quietly upstairs when the door chime sounded.

"Good day, Mr. Stone," said a woman's voice. "I am Gertrude Goodman, from the U.S. Department of Magic, Section of Underage and Accidental Magics. You are aware of the reason behind my visit?"

"Good day to you as well, Madam Goodman," answered her uncle. "Yes, we received your owl a few days ago. Please, come in. Would you like some refreshment while we talk?"

"No, thank you," said the official. "I'm afraid my time is limited. I see from your Ministry records you have one child here, a daughter named Crystal Jewel Stone?" Apparently one of the other two adults nodded, because the woman continued. "May I speak with her?"

"Of course," simpered Aunt Pricilla. "She should be upstairs in her room. I'll be right back." Aunt Pricilla heaved her bulk upstairs and soon appeared in the doorway. "Crystal, dear, come downstairs, there is a woman here who wants to speak with you. And you," she said in a low hiss. "Stay here and stay silent, got it?"

Anna nodded, ignoring the triumphant smirk Crystal sent her. She turned and looked out the window, staring at the yard. She had never slept as well as she had when she was with those centaurs. She had felt safe, and wanted. And Malachi had made her promise to come tonight, no matter what happened. Maybe, she should just leave and live in the forest with them.

A slight shift at the edge of her sight drew her attention. She looked over to the small orchids that Crystal kept in her room. The girl insisted on having the pretty flowers, but had no clue how to care for them properly. Just now the delicate white one was almost withered away. Anna sighed and moved to the shelf, shifting them carefully so each one could get more sunlight. Then she used water from the glass on the table to give each one a small sip of water. She smiled when, as often happened, the beautiful flowers showed their gratitude by opening a little wider, their leaves a little greener. The white one stood up and opened two new blooms.

"You little bitch!" shrieked Crystal. Anna spun around to see her cousin at the door, her face flushed in anger. "Those are MY flowers! How dare you touch them!" The blond girl, taller and larger than Anna's small frame, reached out and shoved her out the door. "The Ministry woman said I had magic, but nothing remarkable. She said I was nothing special! I know you had something to do with it, always showing me up, making me look bad!" A strong kick sent Anna sprawling, and another sent her tumbling down the stairs.

"What is the meaning of this!" cried a woman's voice. Anna looked up to see a slightly plump witch with dark blond hair. This must be Madam Goodman.

But Pricilla was nothing if not good with excuses. "Oh, she's our niece," said the fat woman. "She is just visiting for a few days. Poor thing, her parents are always travelling, and she stays with us often. She is very quiet and shy, and tragically clumsy. Must have fallen down the stairs again."

Madam Goodman looked rather calculating. "I see," she said. "Well, it is lovely to meet you, Miss…."

"Anna," offered Anna. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, madam."

Madam Goodman smiled and offered her hand, which Anna shook politely. "Such a charming child." She stood, but Anna felt a small piece of paper in her hand. "Well, I must be going. I apologize for taking up your time."

Pricilla and Roland shook themselves and showed their guest to the door, and Anna risked a moment to look down at the paper in her hand. In clear, handwritten words, it read simply _Run, I will find you and help. GO!_

Anna looked up and saw the furious looks on the adults' faces, and the smug look on Crystal's, then decided the little slip of paper had the right idea. She deftly kicked out of her shoes and fled for the back door. She burst out, already at a sprint, and made straight for the forest. She didn't stop until she reached her favorite tree. She threw herself towards a branch and started climbing, knowing the family had very poor tracking skills.

Her heart pounded, but she didn't stop until she reached the upper branches, completely hidden from the ground below. She forced herself to take slow, deep breaths, trying to calm herself. The sound of breaking branches made her freeze, even as the little bowtruckle appeared and crawled to sit on her knee.

The crashing sounds grew louder, and Anna could hear Pricilla and Roland arguing as they fought their way through the brush. Anna smiled. She knew all the little trails in the forest, so it was easy for her to find her way. They had no clue. She listened carefully to hear what they said.

"We better be able to find her," grumbled Roland. "We need to make sure to get picture of her once all the bruises are gone. The lord is getting restless again. If we don't find her and send him those pictures, he won't pay us another knut."

"I'm not stupid, Roland," returned Pricilla. "It was one of the best ideas we ever came up with. Kidnapping the only daughter of that lord and holding her as continual blackmail. And, thanks to the system I cooked up, he hasn't figured out where we are these past seven years. The little fool really thinks she's related to us, and Crystal will go to a fine school, thanks to her."

"Once we find her, we need to play up the caring act again. She's been rather jumpy lately. And how the hell did that Department bitch figure out Crystal wasn't the one doing all the accidental magic?"

"I don't know, but we better find the little brat before she gets past the wards, or we may never catch up to her. Maybe we should move the account again, just to be safe, or just hide the bag that came yesterday."

The voices trailed off, but Anna sat still in shock. Lied to, most of her life. All she was to them was easy money. She sat still, quickly making plans to run. The bowtruckle shifted on her knee, and she looked at it.

"Thanks for hiding me," she said in a whisper. "But I have to go now. Good-bye." She dipped her head at the beast, and began slowly picking her way down the branches. Before she could run, she needed to get hold of the blackmail money. If nothing else at least her father's money would actually be spent on his child.

She edged up to the yard, knowing there was no way she could get inside and get the money her father had sent without being caught. She took a breath and focused on the bag of riches that were rightfully hers, then on it lifting, flying through the air to her. The sound of crashing glass startled her, and she opened her eyes to see a large leather bag fall at her feet with a loud jangling.

Now that she knew she could, Anna concentrated on her tough canvas school bag, then a change of clothes and her cloak. Once the items arrived, she donned her cloak and her soft leather boots, then stuffed everything else into the satchel. She barely had time to settle the small pack on her back before Crystal came running out the door, screaming for her parents that Anna was robbing them.

Anna turned and fled back into the trees, heading once again for the cedar. She had only one more chance at escape, and she needed to be well into the forest. The cedar came into sight, and she smiled, despite the fear she felt. She dove under the branches, hiding herself from view, then took a deep breath. She had no choice, even if this would lead Roland and Pricilla right to her.

"BRYCE! MALACHI!" she screamed. "CORD, HELP ME!" She crouched under the branches and prayed they heard her. The sound of heavy steps and breaking brush reached her. She bit her lip, knowing that wasn't any of the brothers.

"Pricilla!" cried Roland. "She's over here!" He reached out and shoved a few of the branches aside, trying to reach for her. Anna pulled away and dodged out another way. She rolled to her feet, refusing to look back at the fat man. Out the corner of her eyes, she saw Pricilla appear, her face red and puffing with the exertion. A big, pudgy, manicured hand reached for her…

Only to draw back with a cry when an arrow narrowly missed. The next instant, Anna felt herself being grabbed and swung through the air to land on a broad back covered in dark gray fur. She reached forward and grabbed the strong shoulders in front of her, nearly weeping with joy. She glanced back to see Cord and Malachi on each side of her, and Roland and Pricilla's astonished faces fading between the trees.

A short time later, the three centaurs drew to a stop in a small clearing. They spent a few minutes carefully listening and sniffing the air, apparently checking to see how far away the other humans were, then Cord came over and examined every inch of her. He frowned at the new bruises, but seemed satisfied.

"The wand users did not place any tracking spells on her," he said. Anna sighed in relief.

"Good," said Malachi in is usual blunt way. "What happened, little one?" His black eyes gleamed softly.

Anna leaned against Bryce's human torso. She had refused to get off his back when they stopped. "They tried to keep me hidden when the Department agent came. I was supposed to stay upstairs. I did as they said, and Crystal was brought down and shown off. Her magic wasn't strong enough to warrant any special attention, and Madam Goodman said so. She wasn't happy to hear she wasn't special; she came upstairs and saw me tending her collection of tortured and neglected orchids, and she went off. Ended up pushing me down the stairs." The brothers grumbled angrily at that.

"They made up some excuse about my supposed parents always travelling, but she didn't buy it. She slipped me a paper telling me to run, that she would find me and help me stay safe from them. Once the door closed behind her I ran. I managed to get a few things from the house."

Cord moved forward and began stroking her long hair in a soothing manner. Anna began to relax slightly, then another thought made her tense again, then begin to shake as fear and anger tumbled through her. Cord looked worried as he asked what was wrong. Anna looked at him and told him what she had heard about her father. The three centaurs all froze. Bryce looked over his shoulder at her, shocked. Anna felt the betrayal crawl through her as tears welled up and spilled over.

Cord, to her joy, slid his strong, lean arms around her, sheltering her so she could grieve for all she thought true. Malachi, however, began furiously pacing the clearing, his nostrils flared in anger. "Of all the things to do," he ground out. "Taking a tiny foal and using her to force something as simple as gold out of another. And they call our kind wild and barbaric?" He turned to Anna, his eyes softening at her quietening sobs. "We need to get further away from here. Any ideas?"

Anna rubbed her eyes and looked at him. "Those two said something about not letting me get past the wards," she said softly. "I remember reading about that. If we get past the wards, Madam Goodman should be able to find me. I read only honesty from her."

Cord spoke up. "The wards are blocking a tracking spell on this slip of paper," he said, holding up the slip that the agent had given Anna. "This official will find our little one, and may be able to help her."

"Then let's go," said Malachi. He turned and set of at a brisk canter. Bryce paused long enough to adjust Anna's hands on the leather straps of his pack and quiver, then hurried after his brother, Cord beside him. Only a few minutes later, Anna felt a strong tingle go through her, which climbed to a dragging, tearing sensation. She cried out and clung tighter to Bryce, not noticing when the others came back and also grabbed her arms.

With a final wrench, the pain vanished, and Anna gasped in relief as they hurried on again. They finally stopped at the top of a small hill to rest. Malachi quickly checked all around them, and Cord helped Anna to the ground, fussing over her and checking her for injuries. Finally, he brought her over to a small hollow in the side of the hill and had her sit, lowering himself to the ground beside her to keep her warm and hidden from view.

Bryce came over with Malachi. "What happened to our little one back there?" he asked. "I feared she would be torn from my back."

Anna rubbed her arms, the memory of the spell still fresh. "The Stones must have changed the wards to prevent me leaving. I read they can do that." She shivered, glad when Cord tugged her closer and Bryce came to lie nearby.

Malachi came and stood in front of her. "We need to decide what to do," he said softly. "At any time, the Department will send someone to find the little one, and it would not be wise to be seen with her."

The other two centaurs looked at him. "What do we do then?" asked Bryce.

"We will go and find another territory, or join a herd," answered Malachi. "Times are dark for our kind, and growing worse. We will find safety in numbers."

Anna felt her heart stutter. "What will happen to me?" she asked in a whisper.

Malachi looked at her sadly. "You need to go with the agents. They will put you with a wizarding family that will take care of you."

Anna understood far more than he said. They would give her over to the Ministry and go on with their lives. She would go to whoever the Department decided would have her, and there was no guarantee they would let her seek out her true parentage. The family she was placed with might even take her money from her. But while Malachi felt he should rescue her, he felt no need to do anything further.

"I see," she said, her head hanging. "Could I just have a few tail hairs from each of you to remember?"

They looked at each other before nodding. Cord drew his knife and cut a few strands from his tail, handing the blade to Malachi, who passed it to Bryce. It only took Cord a few seconds to braid the strands into a slender band which he tied around her neck. The silver, dark gray, and black strands were a comfort to her.

A loud crack echoed through the air, and Anna quickly motioned the centaurs to stay out of sight. She climbed from the hollow to the top of the hill, where Madam Goodman was looking around for her.

"There you are!" cried the golden haired woman. "I was afraid I would have to send Aurors after you. Come, take my hand, child. We'll get you to the Department office, and they'll handle you."

Anna nodded and, with a last look back at the hollow, where she could make out the figures of the centaurs in the twilight shadows, she watched the world vanish in a whirl. A single tear landed on the grass where she had stood.


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: I'm on a roll with this story, at least so far. Hope my muse keeps at this one. Two chapters in one day! Anyway, Anna is now with the officials of the magic world, but will she be safe from the Stone family? Where will she go? On with the story!)

...***...

Anna hated apperating. It felt like she had been stretched out and squeezed through a straw, then suddenly spit out. She looked around to find herself in a cavernous hallway, with fireplaces all along the two walls. The fires in them flashed green every few minutes, a witch or wizard stepping out and hurrying onwards. Anna looked around, trying to take it all in.

Madam Goodman tugged at her hand, urging her to follow. They strode past several people, eventually coming to a halt at a large desk. The thin woman behind the desk looked coolly at them. "Good evening, Ms. Goodman. Is this the Stone girl you were sent to examine?" She looked down her nose at Anna. "Surely not. Mr. and Mrs. Stone are fine members of society. They would never send their daughter to the Ministry looking like she lost a fight with a thorn bush." Anna decided she did not like this woman at all.

"This is, supposedly, their niece, who stays with them when her parents are travelling," replied Ms. Goodman. "I have reason to believe she is the source of the odd readings we had. I'm taking her to the Department of Child Welfare." The unpleasant skinny woman nodded and waved them on. A while of walking later, she led Anna to a door that had a plaque declaring it to be the Department of Child Care and Protection. She entered and went to the man behind the desk. "Evening, John. I have a new case for you that is rather urgent."

"Give me a break, Goodman," he complained. "I've had a long day of listening to brats whine that their parents don't give them enough allowance, they don't get enough dessert, why should they have to clean their own room when they have house elves to do it, and the list goes on. Though it looks like this one managed to at least look like she has a rough time."

Anna grit her teeth. Was everyone in the Ministry arrogant and rude? Ms. Goodman tightened her grip a little. "I assure you, this one is certainly no spoiled brat. While I was speaking with the parents and listening to an entitled little girl sing her own praises, this child was kept well out of sight. I only found her because the Stones' daughter shoved her down the bare wood stairs. Little Anna here ran at her first opportunity, and I found her in the middle of nowhere after she clearly ran through the woods to escape."

The man frowned and really looked at Anna for the first time. "I see," he finally said, then sighed. "Sorry, Goodman. It's been one of those days. We received eighteen reports of possible abuse today, and this girl is the only one that is anything other than thinking being grounded from their brooms is abuse and neglect. I'll make sure she is well looked after." He stood and came around the desk to kneel in front of Anna. "I'm sorry, Anna. It has been a long day for me, but I should not have acted like that. Will you come with me so we can get you checked out?" He held his hand out to her.

Anna looked at him carefully. She could see the worry lines in his face, and felt he usually liked his job, liked helping children. He just didn't like the spoiled ones who called him in over simple discipline. "I accept your apology, sir," she said softly, taking his hand.

"Alright, let's get you to the clinic and make sure you're not hurt, then Ms. Goodman will use a spell to read your magical core, okay?" he said, a gentle smile on his face.

Anna nodded. "I found out just before I left that I am not related to that family at all. Is there a way to find my real parents?"

John's light brown eyes looked sad for a moment, then he nodded. "Once the medi-witch gets you healed, we will take a few drops of blood to trace. Meanwhile, we'll find someone to watch over you."

...***...

The Medi-witch was a kind, gray-haired woman with a warm smile and dark brown eyes. She had fussed over Anna the moment she was brought in, scolding the other two for not bringing the child straight to her. Anna was directed to change into an examination gown and lie on a fairly comfortable bed. The witch waved her wand, and a scroll appeared. Anna could see the old woman's eyes growing wider and sadder by the moment.

She turned to the other two. "If this girl has someone she trusts, let her stay with them," she said. "No random family will be half as good. She has been through a great deal already. I've healed the injuries, but her mind will be a bit fragile. She will not trust easily."

Ms. Goodman stepped forward. "Anna, this spell will allow us to know how strong and stable your magical core is right now. I need you try and relax for me." She waved her wand in a complicated pattern, chanting. An image appeared above Anna's chest, starting as a small spark, then growing into a brilliant orange and red inferno. In fact, it made Anna think of flames. A tongue would flash off in the shape of some animal or flower. Finally, the light and fire drew into the vague shape of some sort of feline. Suddenly, the image vanished. Ms. Goodman looked worried and shaken.

Anna looked at her warily. "What was that?" she asked.

"A spell to manifest your magic," answered the woman. "Your core is one of the strongest I have ever seen, and very wild. I'm putting your name in as an early starter to magic school. I'll send out these readings first thing in the morning. Looks like you are going to school, Anna."

The Medi-witch stepped forward again. "She can stay here for tonight," she said. "John, you official assign an official to her, I'll make sure she is comfortable for the night. It's late, and this child needs sleep." The other two nodded and hurried off. The Medi-witch turned to Anna. "Let's get you settled for the night, dear. Oh, silly me. You may call me Nurse Johnson. There are a few private rooms this way. I wild stay with you until one of the Aurors arrives to stand guard. And before we forget, could you hold out your right hand?" Anna looked at her warily. "I need to draw some blood from you to trace your lineage. I swear on my magic it will go to nothing else." Anna nodded and held her hand out, not wincing when a spell pricked her finger.

"Nurse Johnson?" she asked. "Do you know anyone who can make an emergency Portkey?" At the curious look she explained as best she could. "I have a few friends who helped me escape. The Stones were using me to blackmail my father into sending them gold. The ones that helped me have no interest in my money. If all else fails, I want to stay with them, even if the Ministry won't like it."

Nurse Johnson looked up from where she was tidying the bed. She glanced around and motioned the girl close, shutting the door and casting a quick Muffliato Charm. "From both a medical standpoint, and for your own safety, I need you to tell me more about these ones that helped you. As your healer, I am legally obligated to keep all your secrets. I will tell no one."

Anna took a breath. "They are centaurs," she said. "Three of them, brothers. They care for me, but think I should stay with a magical family. They would be great guardians, if they need to be, and they would always protect me. I want the Portkey to take me to them, no matter where they are."

Nurse Johnson looked at her carefully, then smiled. "Child, I told you no one would hear anything you tell me. Do you have a tattoo or marking on you somewhere?" Anna bit her lip and nodded. "I see. Don't show me, or anyone from the Ministry. It sounds like it is a mark that only appears on very specially gifted witches and wizards. They are often referred to as a Mage or Druid. The Ministry has been known to seize such ones and train them for their own purposes. I, and others, believe the Druids are gifts born of the harmony of Nature and the deepest magic, not to be used in politics or power plays.

"Now, you stay right here and get settled, child. I'll need to go and get one of my old friends. Auror McIntire will watch you tonight, and he is, coincidentally, permitted to make any Portkey he wishes. I will be right back." She swept out the door, then closed and locked the door. Anna calmed an instant later when she felt the various protection and alerting charms go up in and around the room. She changed into the nightgown that was on the bed and climbed in, keeping her pack close at hand. Curious, she pulled out the thick leather bag of money and opened it. There must have been and expansion charm and featherweight charm on it, because the inside was bigger than the outside. Mostly it was filled with gold Galleons, but a few cut gemstones glittered in the warm light of the room.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and Nurse Johnson hurried in with a tall man. His hair looked like it had once been a tawny color, but time had dusted it with gray, giving it a frosty look. His hazel eyes were sharp, but kind, and Anna was glad to see laugh lines in his face. A scar trailed down beside his right eye, a testament to his profession.

"Good evening, young miss," he said. "I understand from my old schoolmate you have a special request." Anna nodded and explained what she wanted. "Well, what do we have to work with? I need to bind the spell to an object, something that won't be obvious, but you can keep with you at all times."

Anna tugged out the neckband made of the braided tail hairs. "They made this for me," she said. "Will it work?" The Auror carefully fingered the slender band. He looked at it closely.

"It should work fine," he said. "The fact that one of your friends made for you will help boost the spell. Perhaps, as a precaution, we'll add a pendant after you are accepted to a school. We can add a Portkey to the necessary location for you to get to the school. For now, hold still." He drew out his wand and began to chant. A moment later, he sat back. "All done. Your activation word is Equus. That will take you to the one that actually wove the band. The more feeling you put into it, the stronger it will be. From what I hear, you could use it almost anywhere. Now, I think it's time for a cute little girl to get some sleep." Anna smiled and lay down on the bed, enjoying the comfortable mattress and soft sheets. She was soon asleep, her dreams untroubled.

...***...

The next day was a flurry of activity for Anna. It began calmly enough. She woke up early, as she was accustomed to doing at the Stones' house. She dressed in some of her nicer clothes, but the pretty green dress was a loss. She combed her hair and braided it, keeping it neatly back from her face. By the time Auror McIntire opened the door, she was dressed and ready for the day. He smiled warmly at her and brought her a plate with eggs, sausage, and toast. Anna's mouth watered at the sight, and she soon put away most of the food.

"Ms. Goodman sent out your magical reading results an hour ago," said Auror McIntire. "Some of the schools are in different time zones from us, but they should respond soon. If any of them accept you, you may choose which one you wish to attend, and we will go and get everything you need for your classes. Just to let you know, most magic schools have a scholarship program for students who show promise, but cannot afford the tuition. We'll make sure you have what you need for classes."

Anna looked at him. "I should tell you this," she said. "I overheard the Stones talking when I ran. I hid in a tree until they were away. They said they had kidnapped me and were using me to blackmail my parents into giving them money. I was able to get the most recent payment before I ran. It has a lot of Galleons in it, and a few jewels. So I have some money, but it's all I will have until I can find my family."

The Auror looked at her, his hazel eyes wide in a mix of shock, horror, and amazement. Finally, he found his voice. "How much was in there?" he asked.

"I haven't counted it, but I was thinking of having this neckband treated so it would be more durable, and have one of the jewels made into a pendant for it," she answered.

"Good idea," he said. "We'll go to Diagon Alley in London to get most of your things. That's where some of the best shops are. I know a fine jeweler who can help you. Though I think you should only use a little of that gold. Use it to get a pet you can take with you. The Ministry will ensure you have any uniforms and school supplies you need." He stood up. "Well, can't sit here all day. Come on, child. I need to go to the Auror Offices, and you get to come with me. Don't forget that sack, I'll make you a belt to carry it."

Anna walked alongside the tall, lean man, her eyes wide as she looked around at all the people. She pressed a little closer, not liking the crowds. They went upstairs and down in elevators until Anna was completely confused. They stepped into a room filled with desks. At each desk was a witch or wizard wearing red robes like Auror McIntire. As they passed, a few would call out a greeting. They stopped at an empty desk, and McIntire settled in the chair there.

They were only there an hour or so, while the Auror checked the various messages he had received and replied to the ones that needed it. Then they went to meet with his team leader to report. While there, a small paper airplane flew up and landed in Anna's hand. She looked at her Auror, who nodded for her to open it. It was a note from a Mr. Gallatin requesting her presence right away.

And they were off again, Anna clinging to the Auror's hand. It took almost twenty minutes before they stopped in front of an office door. Auror McIntire knocked, and opened the door when a gruff voice ordered them to enter. Inside was a cluttered office. Well, it seemed cluttered, but that was simply because of all the filing cabinets and shelves full of neat stacks of paper and folders.

"Took you long enough," groused a balding man behind a desk. "Well? Don't stand there staring, get in here. I'm a busy man, and I don't have time to sit around all day like others." He cast a sharp glance at Auror McIntire. Anna firmly decided not to trust this new man. She moved forward and stood in front of the desk. "You must be Anna Stone."

"That is what I was told," answered Anna. The plump, balding man looked at her with watery gray eyes.

"No call for such cheek," he snapped. "Youngsters always trying to be smart. The lot of them just need a bit of discipline. Take a switch to their hides and there would be less trouble from them."

Anna waited for him to finish muttering. "Sir? Is there any way you can tell me what my name is? It would appear I was lied to concerning my name."

The man looked at her in dismay. "You mean your name is not Anna Stone? Then you should have said so in the first place. That means I have to redo all the paperwork. Now tell me your name. Well, out with it, girl!" he yelled when she remained silent.

"I do not remember," she said. "I don't know my name, or my family's names. I was kidnapped as a small child."

"Whatever," grumbled Mr. Gallatin. "We have letters from both Hogwarts in Scotland and Beaubatons in France. Both are apparently impressed with you and are willing to let begin this year. I also have a small leaflet on each school. You may read over them if you like, but they need a response no later than tomorrow."

Anna was quiet for a moment. "I choose Hogwarts. At least I won't need to learn a new language on top of everything else."

Mr. Gallatin thrust a folded piece of parchment at her. "Here, your letter."

She took it and opened it. The writing inside was in an elegant, though easily read script, in lovely green ink. _Miss Stone, we are most pleased to invite you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, beginning this coming term. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

"Could I have some parchment and a quill with ink?" she asked softly. "I need to write my acceptance and send it off today."

Auror McIntire smiled at her. "Of course," he said. He was interrupted by more grumbling from Mr. Gallatin.

"Acceptance letter, hpmh. Acts like she's getting an Order of Merlin or something."

Apparently Auror McIntire had had enough. "Is there something wrong with a child being intelligent and well-spoken, Mr. Gallatin?" he said sternly. "Or with being polite and formal with an adult they have only just me, regardless of a very poor first impression?"

The balding man sputtered a bit. "Now see here…"

"No, you see here," snapped McIntire. "We took time getting here because I had to report to the Head Auror concerning the situation of this child. According to her testimony, she was abducted at a very young age and held for continual ransom for years while being treated as a house elf. Her hands are covered in callouses from chopping wood. A ten-year-old girl, chopping wood! It's a miracle she didn't cut off her foot! Then she finally fled in fear, seeking refuge at the Department, and she has to stand here and be belittled by a prejudiced fool that thinks every problem with a child can be solved with a beating like the ones that left scars all over her!"

Anna looked at him in wonder. The air around him had changed. It was bright, and looked like a caged fire. She narrowed her eyes a little, watching the swirling colors. They seemed to be in the shape of a large bird, like an eagle. It was rather pretty.

"Now," continued McIntire. "I'm going to take this girl back to her room, where she will write her letter to Hogwarts, then I'm taking her to Diagon Alley to make the needed purchases. We will return in a few hours once everything is in order. I am also invoking my right as her assigned protector to approve any guardian chosen for her. Should you not find an acceptable one before she begins school, I shall consider my claim as magical guardian undisputed. So I say, so mote it be." A sort of shiver went through the room at the last few words.

"You fool!" cried Mr. Gallatin. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"I've ensured this poor girl's future safety and care. My words have been recorded. My oath is sealed. Deal with it." He turned sharply and ushered Anna out the door without a word.

...***...

A half hour later, her letter was written and sent off, and McIntire was leading her to the Apparition point in the main hall. "Now remember to hold on tight to me," he said. "Our landing may disorient you a bit, but that's normal." He held her close and Anna felt that strange feeling of being squeezed through a very small space then tossed out the other side.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, she stumbled. She gripped McIntire's red robes tightly, trying to regain her senses. "Can we go back for a moment?" she asked. "I left something behind."

"What's that?" asked McIntire.

She looked at him with a rueful smile. "My stomach." The Auror threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh, you're priceless, child," he said. "Let's go. You did very well for such a long trip. You have your list?" she nodded. "And your gold?" She patted the pocket of her cloak. "Good girl. Now, first stop will be my jeweler friend. We'll see what he can do about your necklace, and we'll handle some of the other shopping while he works. We'll get the wand last."

And off they went to a small, unassuming shop. Anna had to force herself to pay attention to McIntire, but the wonder of all the shops kept pulling her attention. Once inside, she took a breath. Though small and plain from the outside, the shop was filled with beautiful pieces of jewelry. Metals and gems of all shapes, colors and sheens were everywhere. McIntire led her straight to the counter at the back.

An old man stepped from the back room, his back a bit stooped and his white hair a bit wild. He had a pair of glasses with various lenses that lifted and lowered, and he looked a bit funny. His clothes, though simple, were clean. "McIntire!" the man called in a warmly accented voice. "It has been a while since you stopped by. How may I assist you?"

"Good to see you, too, Andre. I'm afraid I don't have much time today. I'm escorting a student to purchase her things." He motioned to Anna. "She needs a few things to help her along, items that need to be at hand, but not seen."

Andre's pale eyes widened in understanding. "I see. Well, what do you have for me to work with, and what exactly do we need?" he waved his hand, and Anna felt various privacy spells activate around the shop.

"The band around her neck is very precious to her, but perhaps you can modify it a bit. She will be attending Hogwarts, and I fear the band might be a bit unfashionable. Also, a nice pendant would be a good idea. I intend for both the chain and the pendant to be Portkeys, one that will take her to the train platform for Hogwarts, and one that will take her to persons that have will have no agenda with her."

Andre looked up at that. "A ransom child?"

"Indeed."

"I see. Depending on who her parents are, the Ministry will try to interfere. Best that she have trusted ones outside all such ties to care for in time of need. And the Portkey to get her to the school is brilliant. No one will know where she stays or who cares for her. Very cunning, McIntire."

McIntire smiled, but it looked but wicked and playful. "My father was in Slytherin."

"What's Slytherin?" asked Anna.

"Ah, I forgot," said McIntire. Anna handed over an emerald she had found in the leather sack, a deep green one the size of a Knut, and Andre was examining it to determine the best way to set it in a necklace. "When you get to Hogwarts, you will go through a Sorting Ceremony. Don't ask how it's done, tradition states we cannot tell. You will be sorted into one of four houses, based on your personality, values, and particular skills. That house will become like your family during your years at the school.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, named after the four founders of the school. Gryffindor tends to value courage and honor, though recently they focus a great deal on the courage. Hufflepuff is known for loyalty and nurturing, and they produce a very high number of healers and herbologists. Ravenclaw values intelligence and wisdom, but they tend to take that to mean book knowledge is better than all else. And the house of Slytherin for the cunning and wily minds, gifted in power. They get a bad reputation, as many who come from that house are considered dark. And lately they have been rather obsessed with pure-blood status."

"That's not fair," said Anna. At the surprised looks, she explained. "Courage is all well and good, but if you lack the wisdom to see that you are no match for your opponent, you are only asking for trouble. And if you constantly seek out trouble to prove your courage, then all you are counting on is luck. Knowledge is a wonderful thing, but what good is it if you only seek more but never apply any in your life? Loyalty is beautiful, but one needs the courage to stand against those who are wrong, even if they are your friends. Cunning and strategy are great, but sometimes you need to have the courage to take a risk, or you may lose all."

McIntire smiled widely. "You are going to end up turning that school on its ear. And it's about time. Each house, especially Gryffindor, has become too set in their thinking."


	5. Chapter 5

(AN: Okay, just to let everyone know. There is a reason the Stone family hates Anna so much, but it won't be explained for several chapters. No, they aren't just randomly beating her. Just wanted to throw that out there. New chapter! Anna finishes her shopping, she learns a few very basic and useful spells, and the fecal matter hits the ceiling oscillator. (Cookie to the one who gets that last.))

...***...

Andre had said the necklace would be ready in two hours, so Anna and McIntire left to handle the rest of her supplies. The books were easy and straightforward, though she looked disdainful at the book she was told to get for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Potions and Herbology looked very interesting, along with Care of Magical Creatures. She used a few of her own Galleons to buy supplemental books for Defense and Potions.

Then they were off to the apothecary to purchase her potion supplies, which was very quick and easy. The shop smelled heavily of dried herbs, and she felt herself relax with the scents. A pair of brass scales went into her basket, along with an excellent potions knife and pestle and mortar. A few minutes in the cauldron shop saw her with a new pewter cauldron. Then McIntire took her to be fitted for her robes, which took almost no time. She saw other Hogwarts students in there, but refrained from lingering too much.

"Now, what's left?" asked McIntire.

"Just the wand, and I can take an owl, a toad, or a cat as a pet," she answered.

"Right, then we'll go to Magical Menagerie for a good pet, then pick up your orders from Andre and Madam Malkins, and finish the day with your wand. Now, what kind of pet would you like?"

"No toads, I can't stand them. I don't think an owl will be needed. There are school owls I can use if I need to, and I don't have very many people to send letters to. A cat could stay in the castle with me."

"Cat it is, then. Let's see what takes to you." They stepped into the shop, and a small bell rang above the door.

"Welcome," said a shopkeeper. "How may I help you this fine day?"

"I'm looking for a cat," said Anna. "I'm going to Hogwarts soon, and I get lonely."

The man smiled warmly. "Of course, we have many different varieties of cats, and in all sizes, too. Any in particular that take your fancy?"

Anna looked thoughtfully at the kenneled cats. "Not yet, sir. I think I'll just know." She saw brown cats, tortoise shells, calicos, white cats, Siamese, tabbies, gingers, grays, and black cats, but none caught her attention. "Are there any others?" she asked softly.

An old woman came out and looked at her for a moment before turning to the younger man. "Show her to the back," she ordered. "She'll find what she needs there." She swept away before the man could protest.

"Come along," he said. They went through a door into a different room. "These animals have higher magic properties, most of them hybrid magic creatures. On the plus side, they tend to bind to their master more easily if they like you."

Anna had stopped listening. She had locked eyes with a tiny, charcoal kitten. The fur was long and soft, and she could see a faint spotted pattern in the fur, almost hidden because of the dark colors. The kitten looked at her and mewled softly. Anna reached out to pet it. As she looked, the fur seemed to absorb the light.

"This one," she said firmly.

"Ah, a Kneazle and shadowcat hybrid. Very rare, and very loyal. I've only seen a few myself, but they have great skill in hiding in the shadows."

A few minutes later, they left the store, the little kitten perched on Anna's shoulder. The fading sunlight made it look more solid, though the shadows they passed through seemed to make it waver a little. Anna decided to name her Artemis. She thought it fitting, since her eyes were the palest yellow, like two full moons. The tiny kitten would look around with bright, clear eyes, then nuzzle her new mistress and purr softly.

"We better stop by Madame Malkins," said McIntire. "I think she should sew a little padding into one shoulder of your robes, so Artemis's claws don't catch you. And if she gets too insistent on going to class with you, speak with your Potions professor to make sure her presence won't cause a reaction." They stopped by and did just that, then returned to Andre's shop.

"Ah, an interesting development with your order," said the old man. He drew out a necklace and brought it over. Anna's eyes widened in awe. The strands of centaur hair had been melded together to form what looked like three braided strands of liquid metal, one gleaming black, one dark gray, the last a shining silver. Hanging from the chain was the emerald, caught in a rather plain setting. What surprised Anna was the engraving in the top facet of the gem. The letters RIA were woven together in a flowing script. "I used magic to engrave her initials into the stone, but these letters appeared instead. I can't determine why."

Anna decided to divulge a bit of information. After all, McIntire trusted him. "I don't know my real name," she admitted. "I was kidnapped as a small child, and was raised being called Anna. If the spell says these are my initials, then maybe they are." She noticed McIntire looking at the letters very intently. "Uncle Mac?" she said softly. The man startled.

"What did you call me, child?" he whispered.

"You made that oath at the Ministry, about being my guardian. So I called you Uncle Mac. Is that okay?"

A wide smile broke on the man's face. "I like it," he said. "I was just thinking that there was something about those initials, but I can't put my finger on it. It'll come to me later, I'm sure. Were you able to set the charms on the necklace?"

"Yes, I preserved the one on the chain, just made it permanent, undetectable, and untraceable. I charmed the stone to be a Portkey to Kings Cross Station in London. Only she can activate it, and the activation key is to tap it three times and say Platform 9 ¾. There is also an indestructible charm on the chain, and a permanent clasp."

Anna smiled as Andre clasped the slender chain around her neck. It felt light and delicate against her skin. Artemis batted at the chain with her paw. "Oh, you wouldn't happen to have collars for familiars, would you?" she asked. Andre gave a warm laugh and drew out a tray.

...***...

All the delight Anna had over her necklace and the rest of the day quickly disappeared after nearly an hour in Ollivander's. The wand maker had endless shelves of wands made, but none of them were choosing her. Anna grit her teeth and waved yet another wand. Nothing.

Anna finally plopped down in a rickety chair and sighed. "Why won't any of them work?" she asked, fighting tears.

"The wand chooses its wielder, little witch," said Ollivander, still looking through shelves. "Though perhaps a different approach." He walked over and stood in front of Anna, studying her carefully. Anna had the odd feeling he was seeing more than others did; he focused a lot on the left side of her face. "So that's why." He hurried into a back room, then emerged holding a dusty box. "Try this one."

Anna sighed and picked up the wand. A shiver ran up her arm, followed by a welcoming warmth. She stared at it, her jaw slack in wonder. She waved it, delighted when bright green sparks flew from the end. It felt like an old friend she didn't know was gone.

"I should have known," said Ollivander. "Child, this wand is more than special. The shaft is of holly, a powerful conduit of light and healing spells. The core is dragon heartstring, taken from a very old and strong Romanian Longhorn. That alone is a strong combination. It is in the handle of the wand that the oddity comes in. It is carved from a cedar tree that was struck by lightning, yet lived and grew. This wand will have a strong talent for both healing and protection. It will serve you well, I think."

They paid for the wand and left, Anna still a little stunned by what she had learned. She was silent while they collected her uniforms and clothes and packed them in a trunk McIntire purchased for her. He had charmed it to show her initials, but told her it would show others the initials she had known the last few years until she found her real name. He shrunk the trunk and tucked it in his pocket. He had also gotten her a new satchel for her classes, one with an undetectable expansion and spillproof charm and on it and featherlight charms woven into the fabric.

At that moment, Anna's stomach growled loudly. "Hungry?" asked McIntire. Anna nodded. "Come on, the Leaky Cauldron serves great food. We'll head back once our stomachs are full." He led her to one end of the street, where they entered a small pub. They grabbed seats at the counter, after McIntire cast a quick spell to make the stool a bit taller for Anna, and ordered soup and sandwiches with pumpkin juice, along with a small dish of cream for Artemis.

Anna looked around in curiosity. "Uncle Mac? Who's Harry Potter?" she asked softly. She had seen several newspapers with that name in the headlines. The pictures with them showed a boy older than herself, about fourteen, looking very worn and haggard. She had seen magical pictures before, but the boy in these pictures seemed… off. It was like he didn't even notice the flashes going off in his face.

McIntire looked at her. "Oh, supposedly, he defeated a very powerful, very evil wizard some years ago. According to the reports we saw in America, the boy was able to rebound a Killing Curse when he was just over a year old. Personally, I think it had to do more with an ancient sacrifice ritual than anything else. The reports said his mother threw herself in front of the evil one's first attempt and lost her life."

"And her sacrifice would have made a blood shield for him," said Anna. McIntire looked stunned. "I borrowed an old book from the Stones' library about very ancient and forgotten spells. The sacrifice ritual was in there. The two strongest sacrifices are blood and life, the more freely given, the better."

"Hmm, so the boy had little to do with defeating him, it was mostly his mother," mused McIntire softly. "And most of the Magic Community celebrates him as a hero. Though it looks like the British Minister is up to his usual. The boy seems to be saying the evil wizard has returned, and the British Ministry is claiming him an attention seeking liar."

Anna finished off her soup and grabbed a hot ham and cheese sandwich. "He looks so alone in those pictures," she said softly. "He's lost and scared. The Ministry should be investigating his claims, seeing if there is any truth to them, then offer him some sort of help if they are not. Not turn the whole world against him."

"Well, that's politics for you, child. All full now?" he asked. She nodded and picked up Artemis. "Let's get back and get your things organized, then I'll take you to one of the training rooms and show you a few very useful charms. Sound good?" Anna nodded enthusiastically. "Come on, we'll apperate. Familiars don't usually do well with the Floo."

...***...

"Merlin's Beard, Anna!" exclaimed McIntire a few hours later. "I know Goodman said you were gifted, but this is almost ridiculous. You're going to make Aurors look bad at this rate." The laughter in his voice made Anna smile. So far, she had managed to learn the Shrinking and Expansion Charms, so she could easily shrink her trunk down to pocket size and restore it. Then she had learned the Fire-making spell, which had taken a bit of work.

Right now, McIntire had her facing off with a magical training dummy, and was teaching her the Knockback Jinx. As small as she was, he had said, other students might bully her, so the jinx was a good way to get out of a rough situation. As with the previous spells, he first guided her hand in the needed wand movement, then had her repeat the incantation until she said it perfectly. Now, she was trying to use the spell.

Anna took a breath, then focused. "Flipendo!" she called, flicking her wand. A light shot out, striking the dummy and sending it back several feet. She looked at it, joy and wonder filling her.

"Amazing," said McIntire. "You have a lot of talent. You still have about a month before classes start. One of my friends in the Auror Corps is very skilled in potions and healing charms. If he can, I'll have him give you a few pointers tomorrow. I'll take you to the showers, then we'll have some dinner once we are clean."

"Hellfire!" exclaimed a voice behind her. Anna turned around to see two men and a woman, all wearing the red Auror's robes. The oldest man, with thick white hair, spoke again. "McIntire, who is that child?"

"A refugee, sir," he answered. "The girl Goodman rescued yesterday. She was accepted to Hogwarts, and I was just giving her a few early lessons on some useful spells."

"How old are you, girl?" asked the old Auror.

"Ten, sir," said Anna. "My magic has been going wild, and I need to learn some control. Hogwarts accepted me early."

"I can see why. Ten years old, and you knocked an Auror training dummy back ten feet. What's your name?"

Anna looked uncomfortable. "I don't know, sir," she said. "I was told it was Anna Stone, that my mother died and my father didn't want me, so I was placed with my mother's brother and his wife. I was with them until yesterday, when Ms. Goodman helped me get out. I don't remember my real name, or who my parents are."

The old wizard frowned. "I see. So you weren't really related to the ones you lived with?"

Anna moved close to the wizard. Her Uncle Mac trusted him, and she felt a strong warrior's spirit in him. "I overheard them saying they were blackmailing my father. I think they were sending him pictures of me and telling him that if he wanted to make sure I wasn't hurt, he would pay them what they wanted. I got the impression that my father was trying to find me, but they were careful to cover their trails."

The head Auror scowled fiercely. "McIntire, does she have a back-up plan?" he snapped.

"Already set up, sir." McIntire looked rather proud about that. "Along with a way to get to school when the time comes."

"Well done, lad. Merlin, where are all my manners? I'm Head Auror Reynolds. The young man with me is Auror White, and the woman is Junior Auror Harris. I see you know one of my finest, McIntire. So, what do you think of him, if I may ask?"

Anna smiled at the man. If she had a grandfather, she would want one like the Head Auror. Intelligent, fun, and with plenty of mischief, while still being strong and protective. "I think Uncle Mac is wonderful," she said. McIntire blushed a little, but smiled at her.

"Uncle?" asked Auror Harris.

"I took oath to keep her safe, even from the Ministry if needed," said McIntire. "Nurse Johnson came to me and asked me to watch over her. Said she was very special, and the Ministry would want her for their own uses."

"I see. Well, Harris can take her to the showers, I need a word or two with you. Little Anna, it was a pleasure to meet you. If you want a good suggestion on who to talk to about finding your family, talk to the goblins at Gringotts."

...***...

An hour later, Anna was clean and fed, and in her room reading her Potions book. She had already learned a few more spells, her favorite being the wand lighting spell. That, and the water spell would be very useful. Just now she was learning what potions some of the plants she had once cared for could be used in. Raised voices in the corridor outside her room made her pause. She quickly tucked the book into her satchel, along with a few of her everyday clothes and other books. Then she made her way to the door, her wand clutched in her hand.

"Auror McIntire," said a voice she recognized as Mr. Gallatin. "I don't know what the child told you, but you can see from the Stones' testimony that she is in no danger. Roland Stone is her birth mother's brother, so they are the closest known family."

"No danger?!" exclaimed a female voice. It seemed Nurse Johnson was there, too. "She has scars on her back from a cane or a switch. She is frightened of new people, and latches on to anyone that shows her kindness. She flinches at sudden moves and shies from crowds and loud noises. Those are not traits of a clumsy child."

"Roland Stone is a very respected member of his community," stated Mr. Gallatin. Anna silently eased the door open a crack to hear better. "He says the child is shy, and a bit absent-minded. They enforce a measure of discipline on her to keep her focused. She likes being outdoors, so they let her work in the garden. There were conflicts between her and the Stones' daughter, so they even made a room for her in the basement so she has her own space. This is just another case of a little brat thinking they deserve more in life and using underhanded means to get it. First thing in the morning, McIntire, you will return her to her family. If she isn't gone by nine, I'll take her myself. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Gallatin," said McIntire in a defeated voice. Anna's heart pounded with fear. Roland would beat her for sure. He didn't hit her often, but she had trouble moving for days after he did. She quickly shoved her herbology and charms books into her trusty old satchel, along with her older clothes. Then she added the food she had bought for Artemis. A whispered spell shrunk her packed trunk to pocket size, and she tucked it into her pack.

"I won't stand by and let this happen," snarled Nurse Johnson. "You are ignoring the signs, and it will be on your head if anything happens to that poor girl. You have no idea what you are throwing away." Everything was quiet for a moment. "You went through her records? You know?"

"Of course. I had every right, as Head of the Department for Child Welfare. It has been many years since a Druid was last seen. She will be kept under Ministry supervision until she is of age."

"A Druid is a being of nature and magic. If you try to control her or suppress her, the magic within her will rebel, and it will be violent. You bring this on yourself." Anna heard the sound of Nurse Johnson's swishing skirts as she stormed off. She slung the pack on her back and threw her cloak over everything. Thanks to the expansion charm, the bag still looked almost empty.

"If the child is still awake, I wish to speak with her," demanded Mr. Gallatin. Anna saw the shadows move as McIntire stepped aside. The door opened, and Mr. Gallatin stepped in. "Ah, Anna, good to see you again. Now, I know you won't like hearing this, but your uncle was quite understanding. You need to understand that you can't just run off and start accusing people of such crimes. You could have gotten your aunt and uncle in serious trouble with your actions…"

"I'm not going back there," stated Anna. The bald man stopped and looked at her.

"Of course you are," he said, apparently trying to reason with her. "They care for you and are the only family you have. They may not be perfect, but they are trying. The least you can do is meet them half-way."

"So I should go ahead and hand them the whip?" asked Anna. Mr. Gallatin opened his mouth. "No, I won't go back. You can't make me. And you won't find me. Uncle Mac, you can send me letters during the term at school. I'll miss you. Artemis!" The black kitten leapt into her arms, and she reached up and ran a finger along the braided chain around her neck. _"Equus!"_ she called, and felt like a hook had grabbed her behind the navel. The room disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: This chapter will answer your question, lightbabe, and very quickly. Honestly, I just couldn't leave the Centaurs out. They are too awesome!)

...***...

Anna tumbled to the ground, curling her body around the tiny trembling one in her arms. Startled cries rose around her, and she heard the sounds of large bodies scrambling up and away from her. She groaned at the aches in her body. There had been a few rocks in the ground where she had landed. Slowly, she sat up, checking on the frightened shadowcat in her arms. Artemis seemed shaken, but unhurt.

"Anna?" asked a familiar voice. She swung around to meet glacier blue eyes set in a silvery gray face lined with worry. "What happened? How did you get here?"

"Oh, Cord!" she cried, relief bringing tears to her eyes as she threw her arms around his waist. "I'm so glad it worked!"

"What happened to her?" asked Bryce. "I thought the Ministry official was going to get her somewhere safe."

Malachi spoke up, his voice harsh. "She should be with the other wand users, her own kind. Why did she return to us? How did she find us, for that matter?"

"Be calm, both of you," snapped Cord. "She's shaking worse than a new foal taking their first steps. Something must have happened. I can feel her fear and distress." He leaned down a little, his voice softening. "Little filly, I'm just going to settle on the ground. Sit down with me and tell us what happened?" Anna nodded slowly and followed him as he lowered his lean body, his long legs curled under him.

"The woman took me to the American Department of Magic," she said, trying to calm down. "She was really upset by what happened at the Stones'. The man in charge of Child Welfare, Mr. Gallatin, decided I was just trying to get attention. There was a healer who took care of me; she did a spell and found out my magic is really strong, so she sent off to have me enrolled in school early. I'll be starting at Hogwarts in September. And there was an Auror who was really nice. The Auror took me to get my things once I got my acceptance letter. He got me new clothes, and good food, and he helped me make the band you made even prettier, see?" She showed him the necklace.

"It is lovely, filly," said Cord, petting her thick hair. "Take a deep breath and keep going. I have you."

Anna took a breath like he said, rubbing her face against the fur on his chest. "He put a charm on the necklace. The chain is a Portkey that will take me to you. I told the healer about how you three took care of me. The stone is a Portkey that will take me to the train station to go to Hogwarts. I was so happy, even though I missed you. But tonight, just a few minutes ago, Mr. Gallatin was saying that the Stones had come to him, wanting me back. He said I needed to work with them, that they cared for me. I can't go back. They'll kill me." She finally lost the battle against her tears.

She felt Cord pull her closer. "Malachi," he said, his voice quiet but firm.

Malachi looked at Anna, his black eyes deep and searching. "Forgive me, filly," he said. "I thought you would be safe among the wand users. They usually seem to cherish their young."

"He found out what I am," she said softly. "A few of them know I'm a Druid. That's why I feel at ease with you three, and why you didn't avoid me. That's why the plants respond, and the beasts help me. And now the Ministry wants me, and they'll put me back with the Stones."

Malachi snorted, drawing her watery gaze. "No one will be allowed to use you again, little one." He drew an arrow and, to the surprise of all, stabbed his left palm.

Cord carefully loosened his grip on her. Bryce turned and stared at his eldest brother. Malachi tucked back one foreleg and bent down to Anna. "I hereby swear upon my lifeblood to protect this child before me, lost and alone, until such time as she dismiss me. Let it be written in the stars that I, Malachi of the centaurs, will always protect this foal. I offer strength, that she may learn to walk proud and strong through life."

Cord took the arrow and pierced his palm, placing it beside Malachi's. "I, Cord of the centaurs, swear on my lifeblood to protect and guide this child. I offer wisdom, to lead her in knowledge and skill, that her mind will be strong and unbreakable."

Bryce came forward and pierced his palm, taking his place beside his brothers. "I, Bryce of the centaurs, now swear on my lifeblood to protect this child before me, friendless and alone. I offer companionship, to teach her to find enjoyment in life, despite the sorrow she has faced, that her heart will be saved from the darkness of despair."

Anna looked at them in a mix of horror and confusion. This was clearly a ritual of some sort, a powerful one if it required blood. Wait, blood! A blood offering alongside an oath, the most powerful oath in the magic world. They were offering her their blood oaths. Anna looked at each of them, knowing there was really only one thing she could do. She took the arrow they had each used and cut open her right hand, her wand hand. She waited until it began to drip, then clasped the wound against the open gash in Malachi's palm.

"I accept your strength, Malachi of the centaurs," she said softly, feeling their blood entwine. "I place my body in your hands to guard and guide." She moved her hand to Cord's. "I accept your wisdom, Cord of the centaurs. I place my mind in your keeping, to help it grow and guide it to great knowledge." Then Bryce. "I accept your companionship, Bryce of the centaurs. To you, I entrust my spirit, the spirit of a Druid, to nurture, that I may never again know loneliness or darkness." In unison, they all intoned the final words. "What blood has bound, let none tear asunder. So we say, so mote it be."

A flash of crimson light flared from each wound, then faded to show their healed hands. Only white marks remained of the cuts, looking like years old scars. Anna smiled down at the faint mark.

"So, now what?" she asked. The brothers all chuckled.

"Now, filly," said Malachi. "You are marked by our blood in your veins. You are part centaur. Though, to be honest, there is no way to know how this will affect you later in life. For now, it will be seen to all our race that you are claimed as our foal. We will care for you whenever you are not at that school, and we will teach you anything we can."

Cord slipped his arms around her again. "Even a wand user's magic will show that you are under our protection. You never have to go anywhere you don't want to." Anna looked up at him; she knew they could see the desperate hope in her eyes.

Malachi placed a strong hand on her shoulder. "Welcome to our herd, Anna-foal."

A soft mewl from her chest alerted Anna to her familiar's distress. "Oh! I almost forgot," she said. "This is my familiar, Artemis. She's a cross between a Kneazle and a shadowcat. I found her when the Auror took me shopping. She's very clever, and I can take her with me to school."

Cord smiled. "Good. She can help keep an eye on you and protect you." He let the kitten sniff his hand delicately before rubbing at the little ears. Artemis purred softly. "She has the intelligence, and you have the magic to bond deeply with her. You should be able to converse with her when she is a little older."

"We should move before it gets too late," said Malachi. "The Ministry has few scruples, and they will do their best to trace your magic trail, little one. You should also be wary of using your wand away from the school. The Ministry puts a tracking spell on new wands to help them keep track of the young ones."

Anna nodded. "I put a few of my books and clothes into the satchel. It has a charm to make it huge on the inside, and it won't get heavy. We can use it to carry things we need. It's also waterproof and fireproof."

"Good, up you go now," said Cole. "You can ride on my back for now." He stood and swung Anna onto his back. She quickly grabbed onto his waist to steady herself.

"We head north for now," said Malachi. "We will keep on the move for now, until Anna needs to go to the wand user school."

"And then?" asked Bryce.

"I know a potion maker who lives north from here. There are also a few very rare ingredients that we can harvest and barter with. We will exchange the plants for transport to the land called Scotland, then request to join a herd closer to our little foal." Anna gave him a brilliant smile before they set out, heading north.

...***...

One month later, Anna stood in front of her herd, tears in her eyes. True to their oaths, they had already begun teaching her. Malachi taught her things like survival, how to find food in what seemed a barren area. He had also started teaching her a little about fighting. "Only a very foolish witch depends on their wand," he had said to her. "Too many are helpless once their wand is taken from them. My foal will not be one of them."

Cord had spent the time giving her lessons in reading the stars and the wind. He had openly told her that, while Astronomy would not be too difficult, Divination was a very subtle and vague art. He taught her what plants were safe to eat and which ones the wand users used in potions. A few of the plants he showed her were quite rare, or only had their best potency at certain times of the year or month. She used a few of the spare jars she had with her to harvest the few that were ready and tucked them away.

Bryce had taught her simple joys of life. The contentment of having good meals during the day, and the beauty of the night skies. He taught her to hear the hidden sounds in the world around her, of the wind in the trees, the rain on the earth. He taught her the games that many centaur foals took joy in, and he often took her on his back and carried her at a full gallop, letting her just be.

But now, it was time for her to go meet the train. She had changed into a set of the nicer clothes Auror McIntire had bought for her, and all her books and supplies were ready to go. She had carefully practiced the Enlargement spell, so she would restore her trunk when she reached the platform. Artemis was perched on her shoulder, her collar fastened securely. Andre, the jeweler, had said the collar would protect her little kitten during travel by apparition, Portkey, or Floo.

Bryce moved up to embrace her. "Try to take a little time each day to just sit and listen," he said. "Whether inside the castle or out, you should always take time to relax and play a little. Be good, and be safe."

Malachi stepped up and cupped her cheek tenderly. "You have grown stronger in many ways, even in the last few weeks. Keep training, foal. Continue to grow strong."

"Be careful, filly," said Cord. "Keep up with your studies, and learn all you can. The only limits you have are the ones you give yourself." He hugged her firmly. "Walk with care, little one. The signs show darkness to come, and I fear you will not be untouched." Anna nodded and stepped away.

"I'll try to come visit during the holidays," she said softly. "Be careful on your travels. I can't lose you three. We'll find a way to get in touch with each other. May the stars shine bright and clear!" she reached up and tapped the emerald at her throat three times, her other hand cradling Artemis. "Platform 9 ¾!" she called out, and felt the now familiar sensation of something grabbing her behind the navel and yanking her forward.

...***...

Anna landed much more gracefully this time. That is, she kept her feet under her, despite stumbling a bit. She looked around cautiously and slipped her trunk from her pocket. A quick _Engorgio_ and the trunk was restored to the proper size. She opened her satchel and swapped a few books out, also taking a full uniform to change into, then shut her trunk and locked it. She tugged it along behind her, dragging it until a kindly guard stepped up and helped her load it on a small trolley. Artemis mewled and hopped onto the trunk, perched like some sort of royal, to the amusement of the station guard.

She hurried off, quickly finding Platforms 9 and 10. She looked around, then focused her energies like Malachi had taught her. A shimmer caught her eye at one point of the barrier between the two platforms, and she approached it warily. She watched from a short distance as a few people walked up, children of various ages pushing trolleys loaded with trunks.

She jumped a little in surprise when one of them walked at the barrier and disappeared. She smiled; that must be the entrance. She followed nervously, hoping it wouldn't alarm Artemis. She pushed her trunk along and followed the older students through the barrier. An old feeling swept over her, but it soon passed. She was startled a little when Artemis hopped into her arms, clearly unsettled by the sensation. She moved her things out of the way and soothed her little kitten.

Soon, Artemis was once again perched on her shoulder, and she deposited her trunk with several others. Finally, she took in the sight of the steaming red train. It was beautiful. Students were rushing everywhere, and parents were bidding them farewell. Anna sighed and moved towards the train. Just as she grasped the rail to climb up, a hard shove at her back knocked her away. She cried out as she hit the ground, curling her body to protect Artemis. She looked up to see two large boys, both a good bit older than her, grinning nastily at her.

"Look at this, Greg," said one of them. He had his hair in a ridiculous bowl-cut, with long, thick arms and a pudgy face. "A little firstie. Looks like we need to show her her place." He reached out. "This is a Slytherin only carriage. Only the best and purest are aloud." Anna shifted back, trying to get to her feet.

A strong hand gripped the shoulder of her clothes and yanked her up. "What you got there, firstie?" said the other one, apparently the Greg being addressed. "A little pet? Aw, she got a little kitty cat, Vince. Hand it here, firstie, we want to play with it."

A low growl came from Anna's arms, even as she struggled to free herself. Suddenly, her arms were empty. Anna looked around frantically. "Artemis?! Where are you?" she called. The kitten had vanished.

"OW!" yelled Vince. "The rat bit me! Ow! Stop it! Greg! Do something!"

Before she could do much else, a hand grabbed Greg's and firmly removed it from her. Another pair of hands gently scooped her out of the way, then deposited her still growling kitten in her arms. Vince and Greg turned to face the newcomers only to find a wand in each of their faces.

"Good morning, gents," said a voice above her. "Now, I know you two are a bit thick at times, so I'll keep my words short and easy. Oh, hello to you as well, Malfoy."

"As we were saying," said an identical voice from a different position above and behind her. "We have been led to believe over the years, that each house looked after its own. Or is Slytherin the exception to that?"

The tall boy with white-blond hair looked at once arrogant and uncomfortable. "Of course we look after our own, Weasley," he snapped.

"Then explain, if you will," said the first voice.

"Why, before we get on the train."

"Much less get her Sorted."

"Were these two gorillas pushing around a little first year."

"That just might be a new Slytherin herself?"

The blond boy, Malfoy, flushed angrily. "Crabbe, Goyle, go," he said sharply.

"Come off it, Draco," said the one called Vince. "It was just a little fun."

"I said go!" Malfoy snarled. The two stumbled up the steps to obey. Malfoy's cold gray eyes fixed on the two behind her. "Don't get used to this, Weasleys." He turned and followed the other two.

Anna finally looked up at the two that had helped her. Two tall bodies met her. She followed them up to see light-skinned freckled faces, laughing light blue eyes, all topped with thick reddish hair.

The two boys crouched down to meet her. "Hello," said the one on her right. "The name's Fred Weasley. And this poor sod with me is my pale reflection, George."

"I take slight offense to that, Fred, as I was born first," said the other. Anna couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Anna Stone, and I think I hit my head when I fell," she said.

"Really?" asked George.

"Does it hurt?" asked Fred. They wore identical looks of calm concern.

"It doesn't hurt, but I'm seeing double." Anna waited a moment for them to catch on.

Laughter burst from both of them. "Merlin's Beard, Fred, I think I like this one. She's got fire."

"I concur, George. First time anyone had a laugh at our expense. This is day that will go down in history." He stood and held his hand out. "Come on, Anna. We'll show you to the first years' car." Anna took the boy's hand and followed him to a different carriage. "You can ride on this one with the rest of the first years, or you can ride with us, if want."

"Thank you, but perhaps I should stay with the other first years," said Anna. "Maybe I'll come find you if I get lonely?"

"You will be quite welcome, dear lady," said George with an exaggerated bow. Anna giggled and followed them onto the train. They saw her to an empty car and left with promises to check on her later. She opened her satchel and pulled out a small blanket for Artemis to snuggle into, then pulled out one of the spare potions books she had gotten and settled in to read.

The train set off with a lurch, once again landing Artemis in Anna's arms. The little kitten was proving to be rather jumpy at new things, but Anna liked the fact that her familiar sought her out for comfort. She stroked the soft fur and stared out the window at the passing scenery. Three more first years came in and sat in the car with her, but they seemed to know each other well already, so she stayed quiet. The three seemed to speculating on what house they would be in and how they would be sorted.

After a few hours, one of the two boys looked at her. "Are you _studying_?" he asked, as though it were the most dreadful thing in the world.

Anna looked at the boy coolly. "I am," she said softly. "I happen to find this book very interesting, though I have a few questions. So I write them down. Hopefully, I will find the answer elsewhere in the book, and if I don't I'll choose one of the other books and try there."

One of the others looked a little curious. "What if none of the books you have tell you the answer?" he asked.

"Then it's a good thing we're on our way to a school, isn't it. I'll just look in the library or ask the teacher." She turned back to her book, already annoyed.

"What's your favorite Quidditch team?" asked the girl.

"I don't follow Quidditch," Anna replied. Seeing the stunned faces around her, rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't say no to attending a game, but I find other ways to entertain myself." The others left her alone for a while.

"So Anna," said the first boy that had spoken. "What do you think of all this rubbish Harry Potter's spouting?"

Anna closed her book. Something told her this conversation would only end when she left the car. "What makes you think it's rubbish?" she asked.

"Well, he's going about saying that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has come back to life. It's all over the papers. The Minister of Magic has assured everyone that it's impossible."

"So what do they say happened? When did it happen?"

The boy looked all too eager to share the news. "Last year, they held the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts. Rumor is, Potter somehow put his name in, though there were supposed to be measures taken to prevent anyone under sixteen entering. There were three tasks they had to compete in. The last task was a giant maze. All anyone saw was that Potter and the real Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, went into the maze. Then, there was a flash of light, and there was Potter, holding the trophy cup in one hand and Diggory's dead body in the other. Then he started raving about You-Know-Who being back."

Anna looked at the boy. "Didn't they ask Potter what happened?" she asked.

"Yeah, he said the Triwizard Cup was a PortKey, and it took him to some graveyard. He said a guy named Peter Pettigrew used the Killing Curse on Diggory, then used Potter's blood to resurrect You-Know-Who. Supposedly, the two of them dueled, then Potter escaped, grabbed Diggory's body, and used the PortKey to get back to Hogwarts." It was clear the boy was eager to share gossip.

"But the Ministry has made it clear that none of it is true," said the other boy. "Something happened in the maze, and Diggory was killed in an accident. Potter made up the whole thing to get more attention."

Anna doubted that. "How does that make sense?" she asked the boys. At their blank looks, she explained. "I know about the Triwizard Tournaments. The winners are celebrated for years after. They are guaranteed fame and recognition for the rest of their lives. Telling the world that one of the most evil wizards to ever live has returned would not gain him fame or popularity. It would only scare people. What would Potter gain from that?"

The other three were quiet after that. It was obvious they had been so eager for juicy gossip they hadn't stopped to wonder at the truth of what they had heard. Anna had seen it enough with the Stones. She lifted her book again and resumed her reading. After a while, she stood and picked up Artemis. Her kitten was getting restless, so Anna decided to take her out and let her run about the corridor. She hid a smirk when Artemis hissed at the other girl in the compartment. She slipped Artemis's blanket into her satchel and took it with her.

...***...

Anna followed her familiar towards the back of the train. The little Kneazle mix was having fun, dashing under peoples' feet and making them stumble, pouncing at shadows. Anna laughed at Artemis's antics. Suddenly, the compartment beside her opened, and a tall boy with red hair stepped out. Anna had enough time to think he looked a lot like the two who had helped her earlier when a loud yowl split the air. The boy jumped back in alarm, and Anna dove to the ground, scooping Artemis into her arms and cradling the trembling form.

"Stupid first years and their stupider pets getting in the way," grumbled the teen. Anna looked at him sharply.

A girl, seeming the same age as the boy, stepped out. "What's happened, Ron?" she asked. She had long, bushy brown hair. Anna opened her mouth to explain.

"I tripped over a first year's stray rat!" he stated. Anna snapped her mouth shut and glared.

"Ron!" snapped the young witch. "You're a prefect now. Act like it!" She turned to Anna. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Anna replied curtly. "But it seems the Gryffindor prefect stepped on my cat's paw."

"Ron, you should really watch where you are going," said the witch. "You could have seriously hurt this girl or her pet."

Ron flushed, his red face looking very humorous against his orange-red hair. "It was an accident," he mumbled. "She shouldn't have been letting it run loose in the first place."

Anna scowled and stood, still cradling Artemis. The witch rolled her eyes and turned to her. "I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Prefect. Would you like me to help?" she asked, drawing her wand out.

"No, thank you," said Anna. "I'll take care my familiar. She doesn't like strangers." She turned her attention to the nervous kitten. "Don't worry, Temy," she cooed. "Let me find a place to sit, and I'll fix it. Where does it hurt?" The kitten mewled at her in pain and lifted her left front paw. "Alright, let me get to my bag, and I'll make it better."

"Well, well," said the voice of one of the twins she had met earlier. "Off to make the rounds, Ronnikins?" Anna looked up to see them both walking down the corridor.

"Oh no, it's happening again!" cried Anna playfully. The two stopped, then grinned widely at her.

"Why, if it isn't our diminutive damsel in distress," said the first one.

"And holding her fierce feline familiar," said the other. "Don't fret, you're not seeing double."

"We were simply so amazing, there had to be two of us to grace this world."

Anna giggled at the two. They were fun to be around. "Um, do you have an empty seat in your compartment?" she asked. "The klutz with his mouth currently hanging open stepped on Artemis's paw and has yet to apologize for it, and I really should tend to it quickly."

She heard Ron's mouth close with a click, followed by mutters of 'sorry' and 'cheeky first year.' The twins nodded and motioned towards a compartment nearby. Anna smiled and followed them.

"No harassing her!" cried Granger. Anna ignored her. Fred and George showed her to a compartment a little further down. Inside were two boys, one looking to be the age of the twins, and the other a few years younger, though older than herself. There was also a dark-skinned girl that looked the same age as the twins. She smiled shyly.

"Hi," she said. "Hope I'm not bothering you."

"Don't worry," said the dark-skinned older boy. "Come on in. If you're the first year Fred and George were telling us about, you're welcome."

"Thank you," said Anna. "I'm afraid I wasn't getting along well with the other first years. Just nothing in common right now." At that moment, Artemis gave a piteous mewl of pain. "Oh, I'm sorry, Temy. I'll fix you up right now." She looked around and hurried to the younger boy. "Would you hold her for me?"

The boy looked startled. "Sure, I just hope she likes me," he said. Anna delicately cradled the injured paw.

"Just a nasty bruise, though it looks a bit swollen," she said softly. The boy had reached up and was tenderly stroking Artemis's ears, while his other hand cradled the tiny body. Anna pulled a vial of thick cream from her bag, along with a roll of bandaging cloth. She quickly but gently rubbed the cream into the furry paw, making sure to coat the skin, then wrapped it to hold the healing cream in place. "Okay, we'll unwrap it tonight before bed, then keep it wrapped tomorrow, just to be safe."

The others in the compartment watched her with varying degrees of confusion and astonishment. Anna tugged out the soft green blanket for Artemis and wrapped it around the pouting kitten. The twins took the two seats with the older boy, and Anna sat between the girl and the younger boy.

"So, I'm Anna, and I'm from America," she said with a smile.

One of the twins grinned. "Well, you know me and George," he said. He pointed to the boy beside him. "This our best mate, Lee Jordan. And you're sitting next to Angelina Johnson and Marcellus Williams, Lee's cousin. Mates, this is, indeed, the little first year we saved from Crabbe and Goyle's usual welcoming party."

"Though her kitten was doing a good job of handling things," said George.

"So that's how you met these two trouble makers," said Angelica. "Fred and George are known at Hogwarts as the most inventive and skilled pranksters to ever attend. Though they do have a soft spot for anyone being bullied."

"We simply want to try and break the school record for most number of detentions ever," said George.

"We might even make it this year," said Fred. Anna giggled again. These two were very powerful and intelligent, they just put it to use for the amusement of themselves and others.

"What house are you in?" asked Anna. She fished out one of her cold-charmed bottles filled with milk for Artemis. It would satisfy the kitten's hunger until she could feed her at the school. Artemis was soon suckling happily.

"De lot of us are in Gryffindor," said Marcellus in a delightful accent. "I be a third year, and the others all be in seventh. You know which house you be wanting?"

"I hear good things about each of them. Most likely not Ravenclaw material, though. What will be, will be. That's what my guardian says a lot."


	7. Chapter 7

(AN: Some people may think it's odd that I made Anna friends with the Weasley twins so easily. First off, if I were there, I would so be their little lookout. Actually, I was known to be quite the prankster when I was little, myself. Add it with a cute face and puppy dog eyes, I got away with a lot (though my Dad always knew just what I had been up to). Second, it may be a little odd to have her friends with students so much older than herself, but I had a friend in school who was several grades ahead of me. We carpooled together when I was really little, and he always stepped in and chased off the bullies for me. So, Matt, wherever you are, here's to you.)

...***...

Dear Father,

I am on the train to Hogwarts. A lady from the American Department of Magic came and tried to get me away from the Stones. I met a healer called Nurse Johnson, who healed all the injuries I had. Then she told me about the mark on my face. She said it means I am a very special and rare witch called a Druidess. She says my magic will be closely tied to nature, which is probably why the creatures around that house liked me. I was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Auror McIntire took me to Diagon Alley in London to get my school supplies.

It was amazing! I have never been allowed to go shopping with the Stones. I got all my books, plus a few for subjects I thought looked interesting. I think I will enjoy herbology a lot, and potions looks fascinating. I got a familiar, a little Kneazle-Shadowcat mix named Artemis. She is very sweet and clever. Auror McIntire got me a really nice trunk, one that's waterproof, fireproof, spellproof, and the lock will only open for my wand and magical signature. It has several hidden, undetectable compartments inside, a few of them have anti-summoning charms on them. This diary will be safe there.

The problem was, the case worker at the Department wanted to send me back to the Stones' house. He found out I'm a Druid, and Mr. Stone is very loyal to them, apparently. They said I needed to be controlled. But I escaped. I won't write about how, just in case, but it was rather clever planning. I'll be staying with the centaur brothers when I'm not in school. They move around a lot, so that will make them hard to find. It's rough living, but I love it.

I'm riding with a few Gryffindors, and they are really nice. I wonder what house you were in. What about my mother? During the term, I'll try to get to Gringotts and see if they can help me find you. I also kind of stole the sack of galleons you sent to the Stones, but I figured it should have been mine in the first place, and it wasn't theirs anyway. I turned one of the emeralds in there into a pretty necklace. I wear it all the time. One of the others said we'll be arriving soon, so I need to get changed. I'll write again soon.

Your loving daughter. (I'm not using Anna any more in here, since I'm not sure that's even my name)

...***...

Anna spent the rest of the train ride with the older students. Fred and George were, indeed, the older brothers of the prefect named Ron that had stepped on Artemis. They were also only two of eight children, with three older brothers and a very overprotected little sister starting her fourth year. Angelina and the twins were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Lee was the announcer for the school games. Apparently, Marcellus was quite skilled on a broom, but had no desire to play.

Angelina helped her with her school robes, making sure she looked her best for the Welcoming Feast. When the train began to slow, Anna quickly closed her satchel, tucking the little blanket back inside. She was more than glad of the modifications to her robes she had requested. When the train stopped, Artemis was happily curled up in a large pocket in her cloak.

"This is where we part," said Marcellus, his midnight eyes shining. "See you at the Sorting. Good luck."

Anna smiled and watched the group head for some black carriages drawn by the oddest looking winged horses. They were all black, and looked skeletal. She could see every bone in their bodies. They had milky white eyes, and looked at once frightening and sad.

"First years over here!" called a voice. Anna turned and followed a group of others in her year. They were lead to a small cluster of boats. "Welcome, first years. I am Professor Grubbly-Plank, Care of Magical Creatures teacher. I will be guiding you on your first steps into the wonderful halls of Hogwarts. Alright, four to a boat. One of you will need to hold the lantern. Quickly, now." Anna carefully climbed in after a rather timid boy. A moment later she passed the lantern to him.

"To be honest, I loved this next part of the ride," said Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Watch just ahead there." They came around a small bend. "And welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Anna gasped in awe. The castle was huge, perched on a cliff over a huge black lake. Lights sparkled in hundreds of windows, the reflections dancing on the rippling water. It was amazing.

"Mind your heads as we go under," called Professor Grubbly-Plank. The boats slid under a small overhang in the rock face and entered a cavern under the school. They quickly scrambled from the boats and stood at the bottom of some ancient stone steps. Suddenly, Anna swore she felt something, like a butterfly brushing its wings across her temple. She looked, but saw nothing.

A tall woman with black hair and wearing green tartan swept down the steps to meet them. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall," she said clearly. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you can take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours. Now, if you will all please follow me."

She led them up the stairs, and Anna slipped a hand into the pocket with Artemis. A rough tongue rasped across her hand, and she felt herself relax a little. A pair of huge wooden doors opened in front of the group, and they entered what must be the main hall. Four tables lay along the room, with students at each one. The cluster of first years were led to the front of the room, where a fifth table sat on a stone stage. Several adult, obviously the staff, were seated behind it. Just in front of them was a wooden stool holding up a very old and tattered wizard's hat.

Professor McGonnagal stepped up and picked up the hat and a roll pf parchment. "Abercrombie, Euan," she called out. The nervous boy Anna had been in the boat with hesitantly moved forward. McGonnagal set the hat on his head and waited. Suddenly, a rip in the side opened. "Gryffindor!" called out a voice. It was the hat. Euan set the hat aside and scurried off to one of the tables to join his cheering housemates.

The list went on, until finally "Stone, Anna." Anna moved forward, her heart pounding, though she didn't let it show. She sat on the stool, and the huge hat was plopped on her head.

"_My word,"_ said the same voice she had heard from the hat. _"This is a pleasant surprise indeed. I was not expecting to find one of your kind in the ranks. But where to put you. You have a lot of loyalty, but you are no Hufflepuff, though you could manage Ravenclaw quite well. So much power here, ready and waiting for you, with so much courage, tempered with intelligence and cunning. Slytherin would have been blessed by your presence, but they wouldn't know in these times. But perhaps you are just the one to fix that. Be the one that ties all the houses back together in harmony, as they once were. Come and see me again after a few years, and we will talk more. But for now, you will best be protected by _GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word for the room to hear. The other Gryffindors cheered, and she hurried over to find a spot.

"Welcome to the lions' den," said Marcellus shoving a second year a little to make room on the bench. "We look after our own here." Anna smiled up at him, then slipped her hand into her pocket to retrieve Artemis. The Weasley twins were seated across from her, grinning widely.

Once the last first year had been sorted into Hufflepuff, an old wizard Anna recognized from her books stood up at the staff table. This could only be Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Anna watched him carefully. She couldn't quite read him but maybe she would get a better chance later. He spread his arms wide. "To our newcomers," he said in a clear voice. "Welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

Even as he sat down, platters and bowls of food appeared along the tables. Anna's eyes were glowing at the sight of the feast. She reached out and grabbed a piece of chicken from a passing platter, then scooped out steamed vegetables, followed by a good helping of the grilled asparagus spears. Marcellus smiled and filled her goblet with pumpkin juice, then he looked down, startled. Artemis was swatting him with her good paw.

"I think she's hungry," said Anna.

Marcellus smiled. "She be old enough to eat meat, then?" he asked. Anna nodded. "Will she be letting me feed her?"

"She wants you to feed her," said Anna. "That's why she was trying to get your attention. She likes you."

Marcellus smiled and quickly cut up a small piece of beef roast, then poured a little cream over it and mixed it well. He set the little dish in his lap and grinned when Artemis dove for it. Her little body vibrated as she purred.

Anna ate her meal and watched the others in her new house. Her instincts had sharpened under her guardians' instruction, and she had learned to rely on them to keep her safe and help her decisions. The twins loved to laugh, and make others laugh, but she sensed a longing in them. Marcellus was protective, and seemed to have staked a bit of a claim on her. She looked down the table where the two fifth year prefects were sitting. With them was a face she recognized from the newspapers. It was Harry Potter, looking even more sad and lonely than in the pictures she had seen.

"You be trying to see our Potter, love?" asked Marcellus. "Him being rather quiet since the trial." Anna looked at him in confusion. "Apparently, he got attacked by a couple rouge Dementors during the holiday. He used the Patronus charm to drive them off, but the Ministry took him in for underage magic. Tried to expel him and snap his wand they say. The Headmaster showed up, and they eventually dismissed the case."

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" asked Anna. "Stand there and let the Dementors kiss him? And if there was so much doubt, why didn't they just extract the memories and view them? I know that's legal, even for underage witches and wizards."

A number of people at the table were looking at her in surprise. "I guess we never really thought about that," said Angelina, looking a little embarrassed. "Come to think of it, the Ministry was also very quick to say Potter was lying. Didn't even really give him any credit for the tournament."

"Sounds like your Ministry is like the American Department of Magic," said Anna. "They only care if there is something they can get out of it."

"You shouldn't talk like that!" snapped a boy nearby with a thick Irish accent. "The Ministry has only our best interests at heart. They must have looked into this whole mess and found nothing."

"Whatever," said Anna. She turned her attention to her familiar. A moment later, the headmaster stood up once again.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent meal, I beg a few moment of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," he said in that same ringing voice. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds for students – and a few of our older students ought to know by now too. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." The students applauded politely, though it was only half-hearted. Anna tuned out when the headmaster began talking about Quidditch tryouts. She would think about it next year when she was eligible.

A soft murmur swept the room when one of the new teachers, Professor Umbridge, stood up with a sickly sweet smile on her flabby, toad-like face. Combined with the disgusting pink cardigan she was wearing, it was even more repulsive. Anna felt a foreboding chill, and she slid a little closer to Marcellus.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome," she said. Her voice was high and breathy. It was like she was trying to compensate for her ill looks by using a very sweet and cheerful voice, which only made her sound nauseating. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, but to Anna it looked like she was baring her teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me! I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gift with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Anna could already see where this was slowly going. In the usual long-winded method of a politician, Professor Umbridge was carefully insulting the teaching methods of the staff and placing herself to aid in strengthening the Ministry's control of the future of the Magic world in the most simple and effective way possible: by controlling the education of its children. Frowning, Anna shook her head as though trying to stay awake, letting a section of her thick hair fall over her left eye. Then she let the barriers she had learned to but up since her earliest years slowly open.

She focused on the gaudy woman in pink first. A sort of cloud appeared around the woman, shifting like smoke. Anna had used this ability before, but only a few times. Emotions swarmed at her, battering at her. She could feel the irritation and confusion of the students, weariness and longing, reluctance for the upcoming classes, and a strong wave of calculation mixed with amusement, most likely from the twins planning their first pranks.

Slowly, she tuned out the extras and focused on the witch at the front of the room, still going on about tradition and the Ministry. Anna grimaced at what she felt there. Disgust, arrogance, even hate, along with smugness, more than a hint of viciousness, a great deal of ambition, and aloofness. Anna quickly picked them apart, sorting them out. She did not like the idea of teaching, or being around so many children. This witch had a strong desire to put all these rebellious children in their place, and thus gain the acclaim of her superiors and the Wizarding world. Anna made a mental note to watch her step around this witch.

A flicker at the edge of her sight caught her gaze, and she turned to look at the supposed hero of the Wizarding world. Sorrow, fear, a growing loneliness, and deep longing pulsed around him. Anna frowned. It felt…familiar somehow. She could also sense the youth was strong, very strong. Another whisper caught her, and she turned to look at the staff table. While the headmaster fairly glowed, it was the black-haired wizard wearing black robes that drew her attention.

Before she could try and read the dark man, she realized that Professor Umbridge had finally concluded her speech. After a few more announcements and warnings, the headmaster bid them pleasant dreams and dismissed them. Anna stood, gently taking Artemis back from Marcellus. She tucked her kitten into the large pocket of her cloak. At Marcellus's urging, she joined the other first years.

The bushy-haired witch named Granger had stepped up, looking annoyed. "Ron, we're supposed to show the first years where to go!" she called out.

"Oh, yeah," said the same redhead from the train. He had been well on his way to the doors. "Hey – hey you lot! Midgets!" Anna felt herself flush in irritation. Prefects were supposedly chosen as examples to the younger years. If this was the best Gryffindor had to offer, maybe she would have been better off in Slytherin.

"_RON!"_

"Well, they are, they're twitchy…"

"I know, but you can't call them midget. First years!" called Granger. "This way, please!" Anna rolled her eyes. The witch was not much better. She imagined the two of them were no better when they were first years. She joined the group to follow the two prefects. As they moved, the group walked right by Harry Potter. He looked at them with startling emerald eyes and smiled at one of the nervous boys.

To Anna's continued annoyance, her fellow first year suddenly paled and nudged Euan, who looked just as terrified. The welcoming smile on the fifth year's face slid away. A flash of pain, sorrow, and loneliness crossed his face before he schooled it away. He glanced at her, and she met his gaze steadily. Apparently, he was expecting the same reaction again, because she thought she saw a hint of surprise. After a few seconds, she gave him a slight smile, waved, then hurried after the two prefects.

They were led through several corridors, up several flights of stairs. "Hogwarts is quite large," said Granger in a lecturing voice. "I advise you to be careful. The stairs are a bit tricky, and they like to change at odd times, but you'll quickly figure them out. There are also a few trick steps in some of these flights, so watch for those. Some of the professors might be a little understanding the first few days, but tardiness is very frowned upon. Ah, here we are. The entrance to the common room."

They had stopped in front of a large painting of a fat lady. Granger stepped forward. "Password?" asked the lady in the painting. Then she looked around. "Oh! The new first years! Well, give the password, then."

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia."_ The portrait swung forward to reveal a large round hole in the wall. One after another, the first years climbed through. Anna had a little trouble, but managed before the redhead prefect could grab her and shove her through. She wasn't about to tell him she was just trying to get through without jostling the kitten in her pocket.

The common room spoke of comfort and relaxation. Worn, overstuffed couches and armchairs sat around chipped wooden tables. The entire room was done in brilliant shades of red with golden accents. Anna thought the colors could have been toned down a little, but whatever. She turned her attention to Granger once again. Apparently Weasley was more interested in getting to his own dorm than his duties as prefect.

"Ron, show the boys to their room," she said firmly. "Girls follow me." She turned and led them through an archway, up some stairs, then down again until she stopped at a wooden door. "This will be your room. You all have to share the space, so try to be considerate of your yearmates. If there is a conflict, please bring it to myself or one of the other Gryffindor prefects to help settle it. Your luggage should be here. See you at breakfast." She turned and headed for her own room.

Anna filed in with the other three girls and looked around the room. There were four huge four-poster beds with scarlet velvet curtains, two beds to each side of the room. Anna found her trunk beside the one furthest from the door on the left. She smiled in delight at the sight. A huge bed that looked soft and warm, just for her. She carefully pulled a sleepy Artemis from her pocket and deposited her on the bed, then hurried to her trunk to grab a towel and the pajamas Auror McIntire had helped her find.

While the other girls fussed with posters of unicorns and mermaids, Anna hurried to the bathroom to wash her face. Just as she finished, she heard a feline yowl from the room. She raced back to see one of the girls cringing on her bed, shrieking about an evil cat, while the other two were whispering and trying to move stealthily around Anna's bed. Anna felt a rush of anger when she saw no little black ball of fur on her bed.

"What is going on here?" she demanded. "Where is my cat?"

"The little monster tried to claw me!" cried the one cringing on her bed. "It's evil, I tell you."

Anna glared at her. "She doesn't let just anyone pet her," she stated. "She's a Kneazle. They are known to be picky about people. If she doesn't like you, that's all there is to it. Just leave her alone for now. Maybe later, she'll decide to give the three of you a chance." She pushed passed them and tenderly scooped up the trembling form. "Oh, Temy," she cooed. "Did you get hurt? How is your paw?" The kitten leaned into her hand, clearly favoring her injured paw.

Anna set the cat on her bed and fished the healing cream from her satchel. In just minutes, she had the paw cleaned, the salve reapplied, and a new bandage wrapped round the injury. Ignoring the others in the room for now, she climbed under the covers, cuddled Artemis close, and waved her wand to close the curtains around her.

...***...

The next few days were wondrous, in Anna's opinion. She found herself enjoying most of her classes, with the exception of Defense and History of Magic. History of Magic had to be the most dull class ever. It was taught by Professor Binns, who happened to be a ghost. Many of her classmates had a tendency to catch up on sleep during that class. Anna used the time to study one of the history books she had checked out from the library. It was more helpful than the constant droning about the Goblin wars.

Defense was a joke. Professor Umbridge seemed to be using the same books for all years, according to Marcellus. Every class with her was the same. A lecture on how they should only ever need theoretical knowledge, how the curriculum had been carefully structured and was Ministry-approved. The only time she broke from those rants was to sing the praises of the great Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. Anna simply rolled her eyes and pretended to listen, knowing she would be studying the books Auror McIntire had suggested for her.

Herbology was one of her favorite subjects. She loved the smell of the greenhouses, and there was a much larger variety of magical plants here than she had ever seen before. The teacher, Professor Sprout, was a plumb, jovial witch with wild hair and some part of her always smudged with dirt. Anna had liked her the moment she stepped into the greenhouse for their first lesson.

She liked Potions, but she would like it better if she didn't have to put up with all the other Gryffindor first years. Anna really thought Professor Snape was quite brilliant. She had looked up information about him, and found he was the youngest Potions Master in history. He was also a skilled duelist, and had Healer training. But he seemed to be very impatient with the Gryffindors. Of course, if the other girls would stop passing notes and giggling, and the boys would stop looking for fights with the Slytherins that they shared a class with, there would be less problems.

The other girls in her room were still insisting on trying to pet Artemis, and the poor kitten was getting increasingly nervous. Anna had warned them off, but they had simply brushed off her warnings, saying cats are too stupid to hold grudges. Today, she planned to speak with Professor Snape after the class to find out if she could carry little Artemis to class in her bag, or if the loose hairs might interfere with the potions.

Today, Professor Snape was having them brew the Boil-cure potion, a fairly easy one if you paid attention. Anna carefully read all the instructions, just in case they were different from the recipe she had used while living with the Stone family. Seeing it was identical, she set to work preparing her ingredients. She carefully ground the snake fangs, then sliced open the horned slugs, washing her hands after handling each one. Then, following the directions, she added the snake fangs and brought the potion to a boil over high heat.

When it reached the proper rolling boil, she quickly turned off the heat and added the slugs, stirring quickly with one hand while her left reached for her timer. As soon as she removed the ladle, she flipped the timer. Now she need to wait for the potion to steep for a while. She glanced at the boy beside her, just in time, too. She grabbed his hand before he could drop the horned slugs in his hand.

"Turn off the heat," she said. He did so, glancing at her. "It'll blow if you miss that step."

The boy, a Slytherin, looked at her in confusion, then nodded. "Thanks," he muttered.

"What do you think you're doing?" hissed one of the Gryffindor girls. Anna thought her name was Schmidt, or something like that. "Quit helping those Slytherins and have some House pride. We take care of ours, and they take care of theirs. You need to learn how things work here."

Anna glanced behind the girl. "And you need to learn to pay attention to your potion. Duck!" she called out. Schmidt's potion smoked alarmingly, and Anna saw Professor Snape draw his wand.

"Get back!" he ordered, casting a quick shield around the cauldron in question. The potion exploded nicely, though the shield charm held. Anna pouted a little. It would have served the girl right to have the boils the unfinished potion would cause. Once the smoke had settled a little, Snape stepped forward and examined the remains, poking them with a ladle. "Miss Schmidt, care to explain this mess?" he snarled. Anna quickly turned back and added the Horned Slugs to her potion, followed by the porcupine quills. A few quick stirs, a wave of her wand, and her potion was complete. She turned to watch the events.

Schmidt shot a venomous look at Anna. "I think one of my classmates might have done something to my potion," she said.

Snape fixed a fierce glare on the girl. "That is a very serious accusation, Miss Schmidt. You, of course, have proof?" Anna watched him carefully. The professor was playing with Schmidt. He knew what had gone wrong.

"Anna Stone has had it out for me since our first night here," spat the auburn-haired girl. "She tried to have her vicious little hell cat attack me, and I bet she threw something into my cauldron. She's just trying to be a little teacher's pet."

Professor Snape narrowed his onyx eyes. "Would you kindly read the second step aloud from your book, Miss Schmidt?"

Schmidt looked at her book. "Crush fangs into fine powder," she read, confused.

"Did you follow this step to the letter?" he asked, sneering.

"Um, yes?" she said, cringing.

Professor Snape snorted derisively. "Impossible. Your sorry excuse of a potion would have only reacted like this if you had failed to crush them fine enough, thus not diffusing properly in the spring water base. And tell me, why was your back turned to your cauldron? Was Miss Stone giving a lecture on proper techniques?"

"No, sir."

"Then why, in Merlin's name, were you chattering with her instead of attending your potion?"

"She… she was starting a fight with Owens. I was telling her to stop and leave him alone. I didn't want to lose points because she can't control her temper." Schmidt gave a great pleading look, and Anna felt sick. Her own House mate had lied to get her into trouble. She was regretting not begging to go to Slytherin.

"Is that so?" Professor Snape stood and fixed his gaze on Anna, and she felt the power behind that gaze. Only the fact that she had done nothing wrong kept her from cringing away. "Mr. Owens, did Miss Stone assault you?"

Anna heard a gulp. "No, Professor," he said in a nervous voice. "She grabbed my hand when I was about to add the slugs too early. If anything, she… helped me." The last words were grudgingly torn from him.

"I see," said Snape. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor for a terribly botched potion from one I heard boasting last night of how much your mother had taught you on the subject. Another twenty-five for fighting within your own House, and detention, Miss Schmidt, for lying to cover up your own failings. Miss Stone, I will speak with you directly after class. As it seems we are out of time, please bottle your potions and place them on my desk to be graded." He swept away to the front of the room. "Your homework for tonight is a two feet of parchment on the importance of reading instructions thoroughly and properly preparing all ingredients."

There were groans from several of the students, along with several glares. Most of them were aimed at Schmidt. Anna quickly gathered her things and shouldered her bag, slipping her wand into her belt for easy access. She went to the front of the room and stood quietly in front of the desk, waiting patiently. Professor Snape examined the potions one by one, opening them and sniffing lightly, holding them up to the light and tipping them around, then writing a grade on the label. Anna was glad she had a study period just now.

"Tell me, Miss Stone," drawled her professor. "Why did you assist a student from the one House with the strongest rivalry with your own? And how is it that I find I can in no way justify giving you a score lower than Exceeds Expectations on this potion?" Anna looked away, uneasy. She opened her mouth to answer. "I expect the full truth, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," she said softly. "I stopped Owens because I didn't want him to get hurt. And I used to make potions at my aunt and uncle's house while I lived with them. I got a lot of practice, and I learned fast." She didn't want to tell him that she had learned fast because her uncle made her test all the potions on herself first. She still had nightmares about the first time she brewed this same potion.

"I see," said Professor Snape. "I will speak with your Head of House concerning the issues you seem to be having with your House mates. I do hope you continue this level of work in my classroom, Miss Stone. It just might cause me to think Gryffindors actually good for something. Stranger things have happened." Anna couldn't hold back a snicker.


	8. Chapter 8

(AN: You know how this works. I don't own Harry Potter Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, nor anything else found in the exciting books by J.K. Rowling. I do own Anna, the Stones, and little Artemis.)

...***...

At dinner a few nights later, Anna sat in her usual seat with Marcellus, who insisted on being called Marc, and a few others in the older years. Schmidt and the other first year girls were giving her dirty looks, though they might have been somewhat justified. Anna had moved to the Slytherin side of the room during Potions, to the dismay of all in the room. The Slytherins had soon just shrugged it off, since she often whispered hints to them in class. Though she carefully sidestepped their questions on how she knew things like how to best hold the potion knife to get the most straight and even cuts.

Though the Slytherin first years stayed aloof and arrogant in public, they eventually were saving her a seat on the far side of the Potions class, deep in their own side of the room. Anna had spoken with Professor Snape, voicing her concerns over the safety of her familiar, and he had coolly assured her he would let her know if there were any potions that would cause harm to her "precious pet." Artemis now stayed in her satchel during the day, and Anna was never so thankful for the expansion charm.

"You be enjoying your classes, Anna?" asked Marc, his teeth gleaming as he smiled.

"Yes," she replied. "Though I really can't stand that Umbridge woman. There's something false about her. Have all the Defense teachers been like this?"

"No, during my first year, we had Professor Remus Lupin. He was really good, and most of us be liking him. But it came out at the end of the year that he being a werewolf, and that was the end of it. Didn't matter to the Ministry that he was taking the Wolfsbane potion, he be a wild, dangerous, dark creature, and not fit to be around folks. Last year, we had Professor Moody, a retired Auror. He be a bit touched in the head, if you ask me. He even used the Unforgivables on some of the students. Of course, Potter be saying that it weren't Moody at all, but a former Death Eater taking Polyjuice Potion. There was a report in the Prophet about that. But they say no one has lasted as Defense teacher for more than a year, two at the most."

Anna looked at him, stunned. Just then, they were interrupted by the arrival of Anna's favorite two redheads. "Fred! George! Good evening," she said, smiling. She could never stay down when those two showed up. The two boys sat across from her, identical grins on their faces. Anna looked at them carefully. "Is the lavatory still in one piece?" The two looked at her in surprise, then nodded. "Is Common Room on fire?" They shook their heads. "What did you do this time?"

"And what makes you think we did anything?" asked Fred.

"Because you have that odd look in your eyes that means you are either planning something or just pulled it, and you're waiting for the reactions," said Anna.

"I told you, George, that this one would be tricky," said Fred. "And how did you know which one I was? Our own mum has trouble, not to mention our brothers."

"Not sure," said Anna. "I just know. So, what are you two cooking up now?"

"We're actually trying to find volunteers to test our products. Our most promising is the Skiving Sweets. Trouble is, we keep making them a little too strong. Like the Puking Pastilles. You're supposed to eat one half to make you ill, then eat the other half once dismissed from class to enjoy your day, but we ended up puking so much we couldn't swallow the cure."

"And the Nosebleed Nougat had us going until we passed out from blood loss," added George.

Anna was quiet a moment, then leaned close. "I know this will sound mental to you, but have you thought of getting a little advice from Professor Snape? Tell him the truth: you've been using other Gryffindors, but they seem to be on to you. It sounds like you two are brilliant at potions to do these kind of things, and disguise them as sweets. A fun puzzle for a Potions Master."

"Is it true, then?" asked George, his shock evident. "About you getting into altercations with other Gryffindors, and the Slytherins letting you sit with them in Potions?"

Anna grinned, and it wasn't quite sweet. "I have the top score in the class," she whispered. "He even lets me bring Artemis to class, as long as she stays in my satchel so she doesn't get hurt. And it can't hurt to ask, right? Just go to him and say you have a question about a potions book you found in the library, or something. Swear to him you won't tell anyone what is discussed. You never know, you might be surprised. Just don't trick him into eating one, okay?"

The two Weasleys looked at her in shock. "Are you sure you're a Griffindor?" asked George.

"Well, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, that I definitely was cunning and sly enough. But they have strayed and now are more worried about blood purity than cunning and ambition. I told the Hat I wanted to be safe, and it said Gryffindor would protect me best."

She looked up to see three mouths hanging open in shock. "Something be telling me Hogwarts not ready for this one," said Marc. "I remember reading that the four founders made each House for whatever they valued most in the character. Slytherin thought cunning and ambition were the finest traits to have, while Gryffindor be preferring courage and honor. Lady Hufflepuff loved nothing better than loyalty, while Lady Ravenclaw sought wisdom and the eagerness to learn."

"I remember reading that, too," said Anna. "But none of those are good by themselves. What good is knowledge without the courage to put it to use? Or courage without the cunning to direct it? What use is all the ambition in the world if you climb to the top only to find no one loyal enough to stand with you? The Houses are meant to each balance the others, not fight and ridicule each other." She sighed. "It's going to take something beyond dramatic to bring them back."

Marc looked at the twins, "So, you be going to the Quidditch tryouts after dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah, we want to see who gets picked for the new Keeper," said George. "Angelina is the Captain this year, and I think the pressure is getting to her already. She about flipped when she found out Harry had gotten detention with Umbridge. He tried getting out of it for the tryouts, but the toad wouldn't budge."

Anna looked down the table where the youth in question was eating his dinner. She frowned when she saw that his right hand was red and irritated. What had happened? He didn't seem that clumsy. Had he gotten hurt while flying, or during Potions class? Anna shivered a little. Something was up, and she didn't like it.

...***...

Anna had decided to go with the others to watch the tryouts. It was rather fun; she sat in the stands with Marc and watched a handful of Gryffindors do their best to block shots made at the goal. In the end, Angelina chose Ron Weasley, the fifth year prefect, as the new Keeper. Anna shrugged. Whatever his faults, the young ginger had some talent. He needed a lot of practice, but he had a good chance.

Afterward, they all made their way back to the castle, listening to Fred and George teasing their younger brother most of the way. Anna quickly found a spot in the corner of the common room to sit down and get to work on her Transfiguration homework. Artemis happily played beside her, chasing a little feathered ball that George had charmed to roll around for the little kitten. Anna kept one eye on the rest of the room, watching for any that got too close.

The others in her year had backed off, so she was glad for that, but it was a bit lonely. Though she had been alone most of her life, so it was nothing new. She looked over her parchment, making sure everything was in order, then set it aside to dry. She had already completed her Potions and Astronomy essays. Now she just needed to complete the one for Defense, and she was done.

Stars above, she hated that class. It would probably be better if there was a more knowledgeable teacher, but there was nothing she could do. Professor Umbridge was going mad with power. All the "yes, Professor Umbridge", and "Good Morning, Professor Umbridge," like they were all five year old simpletons. Marc and the twins said it was the same in their own classes. She had taken to going to the library and reading books on defensive spells and counter-curses.

Finally, Anna finished the essay she had to write on the possible repercussions for underage magic. This was ridiculous. She decided she would go to the library this weekend and check on the Ministry's methods for detecting underage magic. There seemed to be little distinction between accidental magic and underage magic, at least as far as the Ministry seemed concerned. Apparently, it was up to the whim of the official that caught the alert at the Ministry to determine whether it was accidental or not.

Anna rolled her parchments up and tucked them in her satchel. She carefully scooped up a sleepy Artemis and cradled her to her chest as she climbed the stairs to her dormitory. Once inside, she stowed her satchel in her trunk for safe keeping and made sure the locking spells on the trunk were still in place before grabbing her night clothes. As was her habit, she climbed onto her bed and changed after she closed the heavy curtains, using a quick charm to keep them closed.

She snuggled into the soft bedding, making a note to see if the Softening Charm could be performed wandlessly, and slipped her wand under her pillow. Since that day when she first felt the magic from the wand flow up her arm and welcome her, she had not let her wand leave her side. Umbridge insisted there was no need to practice the defensive spells mentioned in their textbooks, but Anna knew better. Even if Harry Potter was wrong about the Dark Lord returning, there were other dangers. Greedy kidnappers, for a perfect example.

Anna shrugged her worries aside for now. They would still be there in the morning, and she needed some sleep. She curled on her side, Artemis purring as she snuggled against her mistress. That night, Anna once again dreamed of fear, and a woman's voice raised in anger. Nothing was quite clear; she couldn't make out what the woman was saying. But suddenly, a red light flashed, followed by pain, then she bolted upright, her breaths coming in heavy pants.

She cast a quick charm to check the time, frowning when she saw it almost five in the morning. There was no way she would get any more sleep tonight. She shrugged and grabbed a uniform from her trunk to change clothes, then quickly changed behind her curtains. She straightened her bed, as she did each morning, before grabbing her kitten and her satchel and heading to the common room. She planned on just sitting and enjoying the quiet, but found the room occupied already.

None other than Harry Potter was sitting on one of the big couches, staring into the newly lit fire. Anna looked at him, noticing how sad and tired he looked. Her uncles had often told her she could learn more from watching than anything else. This youth did not have any of the markings in his magic that alerted Anna to any wrongness. Anna stood silently, watching the boy.

Artemis squirmed loose and hopped to the ground. Anna was about to lunge after her, but the little black kitten trotted over to the couch and sat in front of Harry. After a moment, he looked down and saw the kitten. Anna stood back, watching. Harry had not turned enough to see her.

"Hello there," said the dark-haired boy. "Where did you come from?" He bent and let the kit sniff at his hands before carefully petting her head. Anna smiled. Kneazles were known to be able to sense unsavory people. If Artemis liked Harry Potter, he almost definitely was not a liar or a murderer. "Who do you belong to? I see you have a fine collar, so I suppose that means you are well loved." Artemis purred. "You like that? I kind of envy you. You have so little to worry about. You get to live in this brilliant castle, then you go home with your owner to a nice home, where you get a soft bed and delicious food."

Anna finally stepped forward. "I think you, of all people, should know things aren't always as they seem," she said, ignoring the way the youth jumped in surprise. "I see you have met my Kneazle, Artemis." She sat on the couch, leaving a respectful space between them.

"You're a first year," he said. "Anna Stone, right? You smiled at me at the welcome feast." He looked at the fire. "The others were all afraid of me."

"I read the articles from the Prophet," she said. "If that's what they hear all the time, I can understand, a little. Then again, I guess I'm a little odd myself."

He looked at her. "What do you mean? Is it because you are up so early?"

Anna smiled, still looking into the flames. "I don't put much belief into newspaper stories. They often show only one side, but you need to know all sides before you make a decision. My uncles taught me that. Observe and learn, then act."

Harry smiled a little. "Your uncles sound very wise. But what did you mean earlier? When you said things aren't what they seem."

"I live with my three adopted uncles," she said, wanting to trust this boy. "They took me in when my maternal uncle and aunt didn't want me anymore. They don't exactly live anywhere, so I moved around a lot during the summer. But they are very clever, and they teach me what they can."

Harry nodded. "So what are you doing up so early? Most first years like to sleep until the last minute."

Anna shrugged. "I'm not most first years," she replied. "I'm used to being up early. My uncles are often up to greet the sunrise, and I got used to it."

A sound at the archway behind them drew their attention. The two Gryffindor prefects were just leaving the dorms. "Harry," said Ron, coming to them. "How long have you been up?"

Harry shrugged. "Not long," he answered. "Just chatting with this little first year. This is Anna and her kitten, Artemis."

Anna stood, picking up Artemis. "I need to get to the Great Hall for breakfast," she said. "Good day, Harry Potter."

Harry smiled a little. "Just call me Harry." Just then, Marc came down the stairs, sending her a bright smile.

"Anna, girl, it good to see you. You be going to the Great Hall now?" he greeted warmly.

"Yes, I wanted to get there ahead of the crowd today," she said in return.

"Ah, I be hearing about you and the others in your class."

"Wait, is there something going on?" asked Hermione. She was frowning in confusion. "Wait a minute, I've heard of you. You've been causing problems in the first year classes." She drew herself up importantly. "You need to stop arguing with your year mates, Anna. They are supposed to be like your family while you're here at Hogwarts. If there is a conflict, you should come to me or another prefect to help settle it."

Anna looked at her. "I did not know there was any conflict remaining. They leave me alone, I leave them alone. If this is about me sitting with the Slytherins during Potions class, there is no rule saying I must sit in a certain area, and Professor Snape has not said anything against it."

Hermione looked a little taken aback. It seemed Schmidt was trying different means to cause problems, or maybe one of the others in her year. The boys seemed to be angry with her for working with the Slytherins in the double classes. Anna sighed in irritation. She had asked her year mates about the apparent strict rivalry between the Houses, but they had just looked at her like she was mental. When she asked why the Gryffindors and the Slytherins weren't supposed to interact, they had just said that was how it always was. It was worse than pointing out the flaws in the Ministry's campaign to discredit Harry Potter.

"Marc?" she said, turning away from the prefects. "Do you want to go to breakfast? I need to feed Artemis, and I still have a little trouble with the stairs."

Marc nodded and led her out the portrait hole. Behind her, she could hear the prefects and Harry talking, but ignored it. She walked silently beside Marc for a while. "Okay, I know something be wrong," he said suddenly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Anna bit her lip. Maybe, if she told him, he would be able to help her stay safe from her so-called family. "Not here," she said. "If you really want to know, we need someplace quiet and safe, where other ears won't hear."

Marc nodded. "Do you want to be telling Fred and George?" he asked. "I know they care for you. And there is no one better to find hidden places than the two of them."

Anna nodded. "I'll tell them in the Great Hall. I have the feeling I'm only a small part in whatever is going on, but I would like to have trusted friends standing with me if it comes to it." Marc nodded and led her towards the Great Hall.

...***...

Breakfast passed quickly, and Anna found a nice place in the courtyard to finish off her homework and start reading on the next potion they would be brewing. The twins had looked worried when she mentioned she wanted to talk with them without other ears hearing, but had assured her they knew where to go for privacy. They had whispered to her that they had an idea to slip down to see Professor Snape, but would need her help.

After her homework was complete, Anna decided to go spend some time in the library. She had a few things she wanted to look up, and a quiet Saturday would be the perfect time. True, there would most likely be a lot of Ravenclaws in there, but they didn't bother her much. She quickly found a spot in one corner, well away from others, and settled in with the books she had picked out and a roll of parchment. She quickly moved through the books, making notes of what she had found, and going to the shelves to exchange the books. She enjoyed a quick lunch in the Great Hall, then hurried outside to the Black Lake to meet the others.

Marc and the twins were already there, waiting for her. "What's this all about, then?" asked Fred.

Anna looked around. No one else was anywhere nearby. She sat on the rocky shoreline and let Artemis out to explore a bit. "It's a long story," she said. "And it's not a fun one to tell." She took a deep breath. "My name is not Anna Stone. Don't ask my real name, I don't know. The only clue I have is this emerald, which a jeweler charmed to display my initials."

They nodded. "That's the usual charm they use to carve initials," said George. "It will also change as needed. For example, if a family decided to perform the blood adoption ritual on a child they had taken in, then the child's initials would change. Or if a woman married and took her husband's name."

Anna nodded, watching the ripples on the lake. "I was raised being told I was Anna Stone. I found out just before I got my accepted to Hogwarts that I my maternal uncle and aunt had kidnapped me from my father, and they had been blackmailing him into sending them money for years. I don't know what they would have done when it was time for me to go to school, but I heard them say they had been getting a large sack of Galleons each month."

The three sat and looked at her, stunned. "Why didn't your father try to find you?" asked Fred.

"From what they said the day I ran away, he tried. The Stones had come up with some sort of very confusing system of transfers so the money was hard to trace. If I knew his name, I would contact him. I wish I could get to Gringotts to have them perform a lineage spell. I know the Goblins would see this as theft, and they hate thieves."

Marc spoke up. "You a runaway? How come the Ministry not after you?" he asked.

"I'm from America," she replied. "The U.S. Department of Magic is probably keeping this quiet. They want to send me back to the Stones. I won't let them send me there. The Stones are horrible. I want to find my father, and I want to stay with him. If I can't, I'll stay with my uncles."

Fred leaned forward. "Maybe we aren't the only ones that should go speak with a certain potions master," he said.

Anna looked at him in confusion. "I know I can trust him, but shouldn't I go to Professor McGonagall? She is my Head of House, it would make sense, right?"

The twins looked at each other. "She's going to find out sooner or later, George." George nodded.

"Professor McGonagall is a great witch, and she's great at teaching Transfiguration, but she tends to fall short in the Head of House duties," George said, oddly serious.

Fred picked up in their usual manner. "She focuses a lot on winning the House and Quidditch Cups. She does enforce the rules on her House, but she also tends to listen to whatever the headmaster tells her. When we came to her with our problems in first year, she swept them aside and dismissed us. That's the main reason we learned to pull the pranks we do, to defend and deter would-be attackers. She's also a bit prejudiced against the Slytherins. Never gives them points for good work, takes them away very quick."

Anna nodded. "Explaining why Professor Snape so blatantly favors his little serpents," she said. "To restore a bit of balance the best way he can."

"There's also the fact that Professor Snape is supposed to be one of the world's best Occlumens," said Fred. At her confused look, he explained. "It's one of the two mind magics. Legilemency is used to read the victim's mind, though it's not very gentle. Occlumency is it's opposite, shielding one's mind and hiding your thoughts." He shrugged. "Granger isn't the only Gryffindor that likes a good book."

"In more basic terms," said George. "It means that any secrets you tell him stay with him."

Anna lay back and stared at the sky above. "I'll think about it," she said. "I don't like that Umbridge woman one bit. And I'm not too sure about the headmaster, either. But Professor Snape seems to have no problem with me sitting with the Slytherins in his class. I'll try and arrange to speak with him privately." She glanced over at the twins. "We better get going if you two want to get to practice on time." They all stood and headed for the Quidditch pitch.


End file.
